Golden Age of the Force
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: The Chosen One is the avatar of the Force; tasked with the heavy burden of restoring true balance in the Force and across the galaxy. The Jedi and Sith have waged their wars for countless millenniums, only for another to follow in its place. Now a new collective aspect of the Force must be reigned in: a Golden Age of the Force OC/harem
1. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **39 BBY… Outer Rim**

The Force works in mysterious ways…

It had the power to destroy and ruin the lives in the galaxy. Or it can defend those same lives in the name of peace.

All based on the simplicity of choice, strength of will and character.

The Force could be a kind mistress, whispering sweet nothings of peace and enlightenment…

Beautiful and ageless, this elfish Jedi Master looked around 20 years old, but she was actually several hundred years older than that. Her inner peace and strength, together with her immensely powerful connection with the Force, made her a being who almost glowed with spiritual power.

Dressed in simple yet elegant and fine beige-white robes, Master Fay continued her journey of solitude across the galaxy; perhaps solitude was bit much. She was never alone, she had the Force.

A soft, kind smile graced her lips; when she was at the Jedi Temple a century or two ago, she heard the whispers of her; of how she might've been the Voice of the Force itself.

Only a few members of the Jedi could understand her. Her eldest friend and once master, Yoda, was as close to the Light side as she was. Yet she felt something was amiss with the Grandmaster, as if he saw the Light and yet…

The strong presence of the Force harked her attention, looking up ahead to the village in the far distance. An unusual sensation this was, it wasn't soft like the Light side or bitter with the Dark.

It was pure.

Raw.

Natural in a true sense.

Feeling the power and grace of the Force flow through her, Fay dashed across the vast landscape, quickly finding herself at the entrance of the open village. Reaching for hood she covered her angelic beauty, blending in with its people and entered.

Only a few times in her ageless life had she felt such potential, herself included. The presence was powerful like roaring wave of the ocean, soft as silk, and bold as the Force itself.

It intrigued her greatly, her boots eagerly dashing side to side in great effort to find it. It was beautiful, it sung to her; reminding her of the soothing elegant music of the Cathedral of the Winds.

Fay halted midstep. The phenomenon was right next to her…

A child, a baby specifically. He looked at her with large doe eyes, apparently soaking her presence and her beauty.

Even with her wisdom, Fay looked on in surprise and awe; a baby with such potential, such raw power; spiraling inside of him. She looked in concern, this boy was left alone in the streets and no one noticed or cared. Walking gently towards the edge of the alleyway, Fay scooped the baby boy into her arms, carefully readjusting him in her grasp to make him comfortable.

He was a gift of the Force. She knew it. The Force had to be telling her of the truth.

Gently rocking him, Master Fay looked at the boy's golden eyes, a compassionate smile brewing. "Don't worry young one, I'll look after you." The boy cooed adorably, reaching out with his tiny hand as if wanting to touch her. Fay laid her finger for the boy's tiny hand to wrap around, a soft laugh coming from the Jedi. "You will grow very strong in the Force."

The boy's presence in the Force dwindled to a calm state, apparent as the boy closed his eyes. As the boy slept without care, knowing of his safety in this stranger's arms, the Jedi's brow furrowed on her angelic face.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Temple; Coruscant**

The child continued to sleep undisturbed as Fay convened privately with the Grandmaster, the green impish Jedi looked between his former student and the child. Indeed the child was powerful as Fay had described; like the burning passion of the Force itself yet the calm face of the child eased his mind.

"Mysterious, the Force is," Yoda spoke quietly, resting his chin upon his cane. "Strongly in him, the Force flows. Very rare in a child so young, it is, and it worries me."

"I understand your concern Yoda, but this is a gift," argued Fay. "From the Force itself no less."

Yoda hummed in thought. "Many reasons why we receive gifts, there are, supposedly from the Force is quite a sign, and one to come." The Grandmaster grunted as he lowered himself from his chair. "A great burden, and a gift from the Force may entail."

"Then I will guide him and teach him of his responsibility in the Force," Fay declared. Yoda looked upon the Jedi Master with a firm stare, his mind raveling still about the boy.

"Address the Council, I will," offered Yoda. "Allowed to know of this, they must be."

Fay bowed her head to the elderly Jedi. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Another surge of power from the child forced Yoda to look at him. The child wielded an unusual energy about him; raw and unrefined. It called to him like a powerful beacon.

"A gift from the Force you say," stated Yoda, rubbing his chin in ponderment. Fay looked at Yoda curiously, though she figured she knew what he was thinking.

"You think he might be the Chosen One?" inquired Fay.

Yoda blinked as he acknowledged the question. "Interpreted in many ways, I'm afraid, the prophecy can be. Always in motion at the same time, the future is." However a smile crossed his lips as the yawn of the child acknowledged his waking. "Why at times I enjoy the present, that is. To be Jedi is to face the truth, and choose. Give off light, or darkness. Be a candle, or the night: but choose."

"It is nice to see you again Yoda," Fay said, shifting the boy in her arms. Looking down at the boy, Yoda silently watched the affection cross the female Jedi's face; a twitch came across his face, however brief it seemed. "Whether or not he is the Chosen One, he will be an extremely powerful Jedi; kind, benevolent, wise and just, that this who he will be. I know it."

"No one better to teach the boy those qualities of a Jedi than you, I see," Yoda praised. "That you would return to the temple, I wish, A wonderful teacher you would make."

Fay smiled affectionately. "Maybe, for a time anyway. But I will wait and see where the Force guides me next."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Long hours passed until the meeting of the High Council had commenced, and Master Fay had wondered on the length of the deliberation of the boy's fate. She knew the topic of the boy's potential of the Chosen One would cause a rift, however unlikely it seemed. Meditating near the outside entrance of the High Council, Fay felt the swirl and pull of the boy's Force signature. Never ceasing to surprise her and amaze her in the slightest.

This child continued to amaze her in the simplest ways. To contain such a calm mind and wield much power was a sign only a Master could display.

Many questions flourished her mind, one reoccurring thought laid to the boy's parents. "Who were they and did they abandon you?" asked Fay simply. The quiet snore of the boy answered her. She didn't even know his name. The Force would tell her, when she was ready.

Sensing that her time was needed, Fay entered the High Council with the same grace that Yoda always knew her to have. Almost gliding to a halt in the middle of the room, Fay glanced towards the familiar faces of the Jedi High Council, specifically looking towards Yoda.

The elegant Jedi waited patiently for the Council to start, the child now awake stared at female Jedi.

"We have to the decision that the boy will be trained as a Jedi," Mace Windu declared. "However we do wish for a blood test for the boy's Midi-Chlorian count, to see if he may be the Chosen One."

"I sense that there is more to your word," Fay replied knowingly.

"Also agreed to do a proper analysis of the prophecy to make sure there can be misinterpretation, we have," Yoda said. "A matter we cannot take lightly, this is, Master Fay, you understand my concerns, I know."

"And if he is the Chosen One as you believe, then we must be cautious of the future," Windu stated. "This may be a sign of the Sith's return, however unlikely it may be."

Yoda hummed in agreement. "In the shadows and darkness, the Sith's strength lies, maybe far in the depths of the galaxy, and their reach."

The spiritual Jedi tightened her grasp subconsciously around the boy, her face calm and collected. No danger would come to him, she silently declared. He would be protected by the Order and the Force itself.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

The three Jedi Masters watched as the medical droid extracted the boy's blood. They waited patiently for the droid to complete its job and study the Midi-Chlorians within. The droid handed the vile to Windu, before placing a tiny bandage on the baby's arm.

"Now to see the truth," Windu said, placing the vile of blood into the computer. Time seemed to crawl slowly as they awaited the result.

 _When the shadow of the Bogan falls upon them, the Ashla will not abandon them because in the time of great despair there shall be a savior, and he shall be known by many names; Rider of the Sun, and the Son of Suns._

Fay shivered quietly, hearing the graceful voice call to her. It was the voice of the Force showing her the truth…

The rare shocked voice of Master Windu brought Fay out of her stupor. "I can't believe it."

Looking at the results on the screen bore a similar reaction to Fay: Thirty thousand.

A gasp passed through her agaped lips, her breath nearly taken away. It shouldn't be possible…

"Your burden, the young Padawan's gift in the Force will be, Master Fay. The Force be with you and the boy during his trials, I wish," Yoda sagely praised one final time, passing a single look towards the boy before leaving the medical bay.

"You know what this means," Windu said.

"I do," Fay simply answered. "But the Force will be with us both, and he will become the greatest of us. He has to be."

Windu nodded somewhat to the legendary Jedi's statement. He looked towards her modestly, as she would want him to look at her. She was the best of them, rivaling even Yoda; no small feat nor something to be overlooked.

"The greatest of us," chuckled Windu lightly. "I hope I live to see that day."

"You may have a hand in that process Master Jedi," Fay said kindly. "The Chosen One will need all the help he can get."

The Master of the Order nodded solemnly. "You believe the Sith will be returning?"

Fay's brow furrowed in conflict, having heard the voice tell her of the truth. "If not the Sith, then something just as bad. If not worse."

Mace Windu frowned in disapproval but kept the word in mind. "Should we alert the Jedi Order of this or keep it amongst the Council?"

The pure Jedi merely grinned. "The choice is yours, I am not on the Council remember? However I would tell them of the arrival of the Chosen One, and await for the Force to alert us of this upcoming darkness before anything major happens."

She stepped away from the Master Jedi and wandered towards the boy, once more scooping him in her arms. "Come little one, you have much in your future to aspire to."

The newborn nestled deeply into her bosom, making himself comfortable for another deep sleep. Fay smiled affectionately at his actions, as Windu watched the Jedi exit the medical bay.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Laying the child onto the bed, Fay watched as he stretched his limbs; it was adorable as he yawned. Night had crawled into the citylife on Coruscant, the decadent sounds buzzing in the spartan room.

Undressing her tunic, revealing her under-robes, Fay laid gently on the bed, her gray eyes watching the child dutifully. Her eyes held even more questions than anything; apparently she had found the Chosen One, everything seemed to match that.

Yet his name and his heritage eluded her.

'That voice,' thought Fay. It was strange that the voice of the Force told her of the prophecy, or a possible prophecy, yet didn't entail the name of-

 _Rider of the Sun_

Fay blinked slowly.

 _Son of Suns_

Resting her head on the pillow, she stared at the sleeping baby. He had slept for many hours, she noticed. Rather odd since most babies she encountered where easily upset and crying.

Then again he seemed like a normal child, as normal as any of them.

"Sunrider," cooed Fay. It made sense to her, given everything today. "I should give you a proper name too." What to call him?

Billions and trillions of names flowed through her mind. Maybe she shouldn't do it now, let her mind, body and soul rest for the night.

She smiled as the boy's swirling power now seemed to soothe her, she could feel a bond forming between the two. Fay scoffed in amazement, he truly was something…

Now another person was able to understand her.

"Izak," she whispered suddenly. "Izak Sunrider, the Chosen One. Rider of the Sun and the Son of Suns." She looked away from the boy and towards the panoramic window, waving her hand with the Force to close the blinds.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new story.**

 **I want to thank Silver crow for inspiring this story (and I'll get to the other ones soon), so essentially to go into depth of this story will be:** Essentially a combination of Revan and Anakin (more emphasis on Revan I figure) for the OC.

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Fay ( _Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


	2. Journey's Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 1):** Thank you, hope you enjoy the story.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** Lol, I kinda got started on the story shortly after you made the comment.

When I saw the review you made on Knight of Mandalore (with the aspect of Revan with a tiny bit of Anakin), I thought of KOTOR (funny since Knight of Mandalore is also kinda like KOTOR), what with Fay (Kreia) and the other Masters (Yoda, Plo Koon, Mace Windu).

For Fay, I wanted to keep her as a surprise. XD in hindsight, probably not the best idea. Though I'm curious on your thoughts with Tra Saa, given that she's… a tree essentially.

Hm, I can change the name. Originally I was thinking of: Icarus, Sol, Apollo, Cyrus, Ra, Helios, Solaris, Tawa (born beneath the sun), Xu (rising sun).

 **Guest (Silver crow):** I actually have a little surprise for what Sunrider's lightsaber will be…

For Ventress, interesting idea but I don't know what year she and her master went missing. Hmm, maybe I can work something out…

I also like the idea with Shared Hett.

Hm, I haven't decided which Legion Sunrider will receive the 501st Legion or perhaps the Third Systems Army (which contains Parjai Squad, Ghost Company, the 2nd Airborne Company, the 212th Attack Battalion, and the 7th Sky Corps). I actually love the aspect of the white armor but with the gold paint of a sun (cheeky devil you lol).

And Thrawn too, ooh that could work too.

I'm not sure what you mean by 'will he be like Revan where his followers gain their own name obviously being named after him'.

I still love the Imperial Knight idea too, kinda like Force Wars lol. Funny thing, I do have another SW story with the Draay family, but it's more of a Justice League/Star Wars crossover set in the Old Republic era (where Darkseid for example would replace Vitiate, etc.).

Also like the idea of the True Sith, though that feels kinda contradicty to the mention of the Fel Empire.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):** Glad you enjoyed this! I have no idea what you're talking about with True Chose One story… Nope. Lol.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Master Fay's gray eyes flickered open, staring at Sunrider's sleeping chest rising up and down. A tiny smile graced the ageless Jedi when Sunrider opened his golden eyes, blinking tiredly and a yawn escaped him. Sunrider nestled on his back, stretching his tiny limbs.

The Jedi Master scooped the baby into her arms, sitting upright and coddled him in her arms. She noticed that he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day.

"I'm sorry little one," cooed Fay. "Let's get you something to eat." Dressing herself in her tunic, Fay exited her room with the Chosen One in her arms. Thoughts of the implication of the Chosen One's arrival and the conversation she had with Mace Windu crossed her mind as she walked across the great halls of the Jedi Temple.

Grand and elegant as she remembered when she first arrived many centuries ago.

She smiled kindly as Padawans, Knights and Masters walked past her, nodding their heads in respect to the ageless Jedi. Apparently news of her arrival made headway almost immediately, though she knew that Sunrider's origin would remain a secret.

For how long she didn't know. She preferred if he didn't find out until he was a Knight, when he was older and mature and fully understood his responsibilities not only to the Order but to the galaxy.

On the other hand, there was no apparent harm if he was told as a child, allowing him to grow accustom to the idea.

Fay moved her blonde hair out of her gray eyes, her light skin almost glistening in the sun that shone through the top windows of the temple; Sunrider…

The Force was acting unusual, Fay noted. She wasn't sure if it was the Chosen One in her arms, or the possible reason of why the Force created him. Her connection to the Force wasn't clouded but something was amiss. It was being almost silent, whispering too softly for her ears to pick up.

Did the Force tell her that his name was Sunrider? Or did she assume?

A frown formed on her angelic face, perhaps the first time ever.

Strange times laid ahead of her, for him; she slowed to halt, looking down to Sunrider. His head had a healthy amount of bright golden-brown hair, his golden eyes absorbing in sight that he could see.

"Who are you, little one?" Fay inquired softly. Looking for his parents would be a fruitless endeavor, she knew that. In a galaxy with trillions of lifeforms, no amount of search would amount to anything. And the Force was being quiet for the time being.

 _Who are you, little one?_ The irony of her question hit her; who was _she_?

The Chosen One prophecy had been around almost as long as the Jedi Order, perhaps even predating them. Even Jedi need a legend from time to time, a legend that helps them move on.

They said she was a legend. She was a legend that kept going on and on, and on.

They said she was a legend wearing a form and name. They even said that she was the Force impersonated.

She was alone with the Force, that's all she knew. Being guided by the grace of the Force all her life. Now she held in her arms someone who could follow her path.

An odd sensation overcame her; she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Just that it was an influx.

She knew the many aspects of the Force in her long life: Living Force, Cosmic Force, Unifying Force, Light side of the Force, Dark side of the Force.

All these aspects were true in their own ways. The Force was pure and true, it always was.

"You truly are ageless, aren't you Fay?" asked a smooth male voice. Fay looked up to see a long graying brown-haired Human Jedi approaching, his hands rested in his sleeves, a tiny smile on his otherwise stern face. "You haven't changed since I was a Padawan."

"And you said you didn't believe me," Fay teased. "Do believe me now?"

Qui-Gon Jinn looked over the beautiful Jedi, noticing the bundle in her arms. A full smile formed on his face. "I do. I must confess curiousness Fay, I never saw you in the Jedi Temple before, what brings you here now?"

Perhaps the only true practitioner of the Living Force besides herself, Fay looked upon the maverick Jedi. He was young and ambitious, as many Padawans were at that stage. She remembered when he came across her in a village, on some planet performing his Jedi duties.

She taught him a little of what she knew of the Living Force, but never as a full fledged apprentice. Teaching him how to connect to life itself; the refreshing wind, the cool night air, admiring the true beauty of the planet.

So different compared to Coruscant.

Fay shifted the child in her arms towards the maverick Jedi, golden eyes staring into blue. "He is why I am here, Qui-Gon. This child has the highest Midi-Chlorian count ever recorded, even higher than Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon's lip parted in retort, only pausing at his mistake. Fay never lied, she never had a reason to; she was always honest and truthful. Glancing between the child to Fay, then back to the child, Qui-Gon spoke. "Is he… the Chosen One? He has to be."

"Yoda has looked into the matter of the Chosen One prophecy to make sure," Fay explained. "I believe he is the one to restore balance to the Force."

"And I can guess that the Council already know about him then," ventured Qui-Gon. He continued to observe the small child, now sensing his power in the Force. And what power it was.

Pure and raw.

"You will be his master then," observed Qui-Gon.

"I will," Fay simply replied.

"What's his name?"

"Sunrider," Fay paused for the slightest moment. She didn't say his first name, maybe the name Izak didn't suit him. Looking back to Sunrider, Fay realized that the name didn't quite suit him, yet the name of Sunrider remained. The Force works in mysterious ways…

Qui-Gon looked at Fay inquisitively for a moment before reaching his hand towards Sunrider. Sunrider looked curiously at the strange man in robes, reaching with his own tiny hand and grasped it around the Jedi's finger.

"I'm guessing you're going to feed him now," Qui-Gon said, looking at Sunrider. "You must be hungry." Sunrider cooed adorably at the smooth velvet voice of the maverick Jedi, his right hand waving back and forth quickly.

"How is Obi-Wan?" asked Fay. "I haven't seen him since Tahl's passing."

Fay saw the flinch in the maverick Jedi's blue eyes, even after these many years, he still missed her. "He's doing quite well, Fay. Obi-Wan's perhaps the finest student that I've ever trained. He will be more wise and powerful than I ever could, I know it."

Resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Fay imbued a bit of her power into him; a calm essence enveloped Qui-Gon, calming his pain that he had grown accustomed to. "Thank you."

Fay dismissed the Jedi's gratitude with a smile. "Pardon me Qui-Gon but I must feed him. One more thing, don't tell anyone about Sunrider, please."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I understand."

Smiling in reassurance, Fay thanked her old friend before quickly heading towards her desired destination of the kitchen.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Holocron Vault**

 _A Jedi will come_

 _To destroy the Sith_

 _And bring balance to the Force_

Grandmaster Yoda studied the Great Holocron intensely for the last few hours, meditating deep in the Force; hoping for a revelation.

… _And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as the Son of the Suns._

An echo chanted this cry, its essence pure, warm and inviting. It reminded the Grandmaster of the child laying in Fay's arms. The voice of the Force called to him of the truth. Yoda opened his eyes to view the Great Holocron, the prophecy compiled by the Jedi of the Old Republic.

"Been misread, the prophecy could have," Yoda stepped away from the Great Holocron, exiting the Holocron Vault and reentering the Jedi library. As the vault closed behind Yoda, the impish Jedi stopped. "Strong and pure in the Force, the young Padawan is, but not of the Light side. Of something else…"

Yoda did not sense darkness in the child, yet something laid dormant in him. The child was more than likely the Chosen One, but it caused concern to creep up in the Grandmaster. Why now of all times?

The Grandmaster hobbled with a light frown, lost in his thoughts of the child. "Reconvene with the Council, I might have to."

A strong pulse in the Force alerted Yoda of the child's presence in the temple. Yoda's frowned deepened as he realized he might not be able to keep the child a secret for long, plenty Jedi were going to sense it soon. Quickly hobbling to the source of the Force pulse, Yoda discovered Fay holding the child, happily suckling on a bottle of Blue Milk.

The Grandmaster's frown lightened at the sight of the child.

"Have you found what you needed about the prophecy?" asked Fay.

"So, I believe, yes. A word from the Force, I received, that the prophecy given from the Jedi of old is misinterpreted, and I believe," Yoda explained. Fay nodded slowly.

"I did hear the Force call to me before I fell asleep last night," Fay said. "Saying this: _When the shadow of Bogan falls upon them, the Ashla will not abandon them because in the time of great despair-_ "

" _A savior, there shall be, known as the Son of Suns, and he shall be,_ " finished Yoda knowingly. "The Force has corrected the mistake of the prophecy, it seems, the truth in its entirety, now we know."

"And Rider of the Sun," inserted Fay. "I imagine that the Council will want to hear this."

"Planning on telling the Council, I was," said Yoda. The Grandmaster hobbled closer to the child, inspecting him with familial intent. Fay unintentionally shifted the child away from the Grandmaster. "Curious, I was, no need to be protective."

"Forgive me," Fay said.

Yoda chuckled lightly. "I sense a bond between you two. A powerful one at that."

"It is the will of the Force," Fay smiled.

"The will of the Force, it is," repeated Yoda. "Time to announce the arrival of the Chosen One, it may be, Fay. Becoming stronger, the boy's power is."

"I was hoping to wait until his trials were underway before I could tell him," sighed Fay. Honestly she didn't know how to handle the burden of his training, whether or not- the Force would guide him, as it guided her.

"Understandable, but time is of the essence," Yoda declared. "His power fluxes strongly in the walls of the temple, only a matter of time before the rest of the Order sense it themselves, it is."

"You're right. We should gather the Council and tell them of the prophecy," Fay said. "Then we'll alert the Order of the Chosen One."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi High Council**

"Why would the Force give us a false prophecy to follow?" asked Plo Koon. The Kel Dor master folded his hands together, intrigued by this new revelation. "Even if it was wrongly interpreted by the Jedi Order, why would the Force now tell us the correct one?"

"Perhaps the same reason why the Chosen One has arrived," Fay stated. "And we all know the wisdom of the Force is beyond our understanding."

"Says the woman so close and pure in the Light side of the Force," Shaak Ti said amusingly.

Fay smiled humbly. "Still, the Force constantly flows in the present and now, its presence ever looming over us."

"True but the prophecy of the Chosen One is a set and destined path, it may be," interjected Yoda. "The Sith and restore balance to the Force, to destroy."

Mace Windu placed a hand underneath his chin, recalling the last conversation he had with the elfish Jedi. Fay brought the possibility of something worse than the Sith… Such a thought left him confused, what could be worse than the Sith? He heard the rumors of the ancient Sith, saw the recordings of the Old Republic and their many wars.

"Is that all he will be? Just a tool or a weapon for the Jedi to use?" Fay demanded. Her voice once kind and graceful became firm and determined. "And once he has completed his destiny, then what?"

The Council looked to another in silence, surprised by the ageless Jedi's accusation.

"One with the Jedi and of the Force, he will be," Yoda said firmly and simply. Maybe the child's bond with Fay was becoming too strong, it started to affect her it seemed.

The elfish's firm stare lightened at her own voice, easing her stiff shoulders. "I apologize for my actions."

"I understand," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "This is not an easy matter to cope with. The arrival of the Chosen One, the prophecy being wrong then corrected, and an unknown future of the Force; many things are progressing rapidly and we seem to be unprepared for what will come in the future. But we should be united and be strong, we cannot allow the Sith to corrupt us and break us apart."

Members of the Jedi Council nodded their heads, agreeing with the wise Cerean Jedi's words. Many strange things had happened, and it was only one day since.

"Now the question is how do we prepare for a future that is uncertain?" Mace Windu inquired. "The future is uncertain at best, and if we become too paranoid that is perhaps what the Sith want. It will be easy for the Sith to enact their plan if our attention is divided."

"Perhaps we should meditate together," suggested Shaak Ti. "If we can synch together in the Force, it should give us better clarity."

"Agree with this, I do," Yoda said. "Meditate together, we shall."

Yoda along with the Council stood from their seats and centered around Fay and the boy, stretching their arms out to them. Giving themselves to the will of the Force, experiencing purity of oneself growing quickly.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 _Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore?_

 _And there is something that the Jedi may never understand. That perhaps he never fell._

 _The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I felt that he understood that difference, more than anyone knew._

 _They merely stripped away the surface, and allowed the true self to emerge again- someone who was willing to wage war to save others._

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So not too much went on here but development, now the Jedi understand the true prophecy of the Chosen One and Fay starts to understand her role, if only a little.**

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood, Serra Keto, Pix, Kaas Tod, Fay, Tra Saa

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Fay ( _Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


	3. Shroud of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **xXCoopyXx (Chapter 2):** While I appreciate the advice, even if I focused on 1-3 stories at at time (which I'm already doing), most of these stories have 60-100 chapters planned out so it's already taking a lot of time regardless. Plus with my set standard of 3k-9k chapters, it's going to take a while.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Thank you, and to be fair in regards to Anakin and the Jedi Council, Sunrider is already a newborn so there isn't any real problems for the Council to worry about (outside of the translation of the prophecy). Also we never saw much of the Jedi Council in the Prequels, though the nervousness is kinda justified here (since the Jedi are thinking more clearly and the Dark side hasn't clouded their vision's yet).

To be fair, Poison Ivy at her most "plant-like" is still rather human looking (Arkham series), but I see your point. I had to research a bit of T'ra Saa history to remind me of how she looked like properly lol. I agree with her being amongst the wisest Masters of the Order lol, plus she knows Battle Meditation too.

Luckily I picked the name for Sunrider, bet you can guess what it was lol.

… Damn it.

Hm, I don't know. I think Ventress was ruling the planet Rattak by the time the Clone Wars started (in the 03 CW series) so I imagined it must've taken her years to conquer that. Plus she looks older, possibly mid to late twenties, than Sunrider would be by the time he's Master (which I remember you stating to be possible 17?)

Now I have to remember A'Sharad Hett's history as a Jedi, since I mainly know him as Darth Krayt, but I do remember that Aura Sing killed his father (also a Jedi) so that would be the trigger for Hett's Dark side.

And thank you for suggesting color scheme for the armor lol. Have fun with your little research quest XD (just found pt. II of your review). While I love the the Bad Batch, they weren't really introduced in a completed episode (though given the one episodic reel where the Bad Batch pained Padme's picture on their ship, you can see how that might go).

…Damn, the Revanites did not enter in my mind AT ALL when you first reviewed in the previous chapter X). But I like the idea of Followers of Sol and Sun Jedi, thank you, but I'm open to more suggestions if you have any.

Hmm, that will be very interesting to see if Fay will stay at the Jedi Temple and become part of the Council, especially sine she's been a ghost-like entity for so long.

I think that would be too soon for the Jedi to sense Sunrider achieving Oneness with the Force at this stage in his life. Also an interesting idea with Sith lightning, but I do know Plo Koon has the ability of Electric Judgment (weak Jedi version of Sith Lightning) so maybe through training and experimentation, Sunrider could have both.

I'll keep those other techniques in mind. I really do love the aura effect of Sunrider, that's rather brilliant!

 **1stHorseman (Chapter 2):** Hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Cf96 (Chapter 2):** Thanks.

 **Book of Eli (Chapter 2):** Thank you, glad you are enjoying this story.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **34 BBY (5 years later)…**

Fay watched the Chosen One from a fair distance, a fond smile on her ageless face; he was playing with the other Padawans, the particular game of push-feather. It's main focus was of developing the Force sensitives of their telekinesis. The main idea of the game was for the student to telekinetically push their opponent with the Force and redirect their opponent's pushes until one partly lost balance. The game was meant to attune a student to the slightest changes in balance and pressure. It taught students that it was often better to use an opponent's own energy against him or her rather than blocking the opponent's energy with greater energy.

"He has a surprising amount of grace, for someone of his age," announced the presence of Dooku. Fay acknowledged the Jedi Master with a nod, keeping her gray eyes on Sunrider. "I'm impressed, even if he is the Chosen One."

"Come now, don't be jealous of Sol, it doesn't fit a man of your stature," Fay teased lightly.

Dooku smiled pridefully in retort. "Jealous? My dear, you almost insult me. I merely see potential in the boy, a little criticism doesn't hurt."

"High praise, from you," Fay continued with her teasing. "It is nice to be amongst friends, especially with all that has happened."

"Yes," Dooku quietly said, his face turning back to its calm state. "Sol has learned quickly, he can hold his own against the older students with little effort. I haven't seen such talent in the Force since I was a Padawan."

To anyone outside of the Order, it would've given the strong notion of arrogance. However Fay knew that Dooku spoke the truth. Dooku was perhaps the most well-refined in the art of telekinesis that the Order has ever seen; it was his craft, second only to his skill with the blade.

Sol Sunrider watched the older Zabrak Padawan with keenness in his golden eyes, this was fun. The soft ebbing of the Force flowed between the two Padawans, tossing and guiding it between the pushes; it felt natural to him. The Zabrak, no older than eleven or twelve, kept a close eye on the five year old Padawan; knowing that he was facing against the Chosen One. Though a small amount of arrogance trickled in the older Zabrak.

Deciding to take his win, the older Zabrak over extended his long arm over Sunrider; Sol took the opportunity to trip the Zabrak with his leg and hands. Humiliation flooded the tan-beige Zabrak's cheeks, but he felt a warmth cover his essence. Sunrider extended his hand to the Zabrak, taking a second to look at the hand before grabbing it and pulling himself up.

Nodding towards Sunrider in appreciation, the Zabrak took a step back towards the small group and left the Chosen One alone.

While Fay saw the smile on Sol's face as she walked towards him, she could sense the growing loneliness in him. "Sol, you did well."

Sol nodded absently, he did do well.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Fay guided Sol away and towards the Jedi Temple. "I know, it will be hard for you to grow accustomed to your title as the Chosen One. But I will be by your side. Your legacy here with be worth the small bumps currently in your path. You will be more than a Jedi."

"If I'm not a Jedi, then what am I?" asked Sol.

Fay gently stroked her fingers through Sol's golden-brown hair. "A good question. One that I cannot answer, but I can tell you what I believe."

"Are you a Jedi?" Sol asked. "Or are you like me?"

"I am a legend," softly spoke Fay. Sol frowned, what did that mean?

"You did well, young one," praised Dooku. "You were a bit stiff in your footing, but most impressive nonetheless."

"Thank you Master," Sol answered humbly. Dooku smiled at the young boy, he had a bright future ahead of him.

"Pardon me, but I need to have an talk with an old friend," Dooku excused himself politely.

"Are you happy here Master?" Sol asked Fay. Th elfish Jedi Master glanced down at the five year old, blinking partially in surprise. Apparently their bond was stronger than she expected.

"Not entirely," Fay admitted. "I… feel trapped here. I was used to roaming the far reaches of the galaxy and interact with the people."

Sol began to look down in guilt, their bond alerted Fay of his emotions.

"However it is the will of the Force that I am here, as are you. When the time comes and the Force tells me to move on, than I shall," continued Fay. "And whatever your fate will be, keep an ear open for it."

"Yes Master," Sol said.

"The life in the Light side of the Force isn't the easiest path, but it is rewarding. Just not in the way you think nor is the reward given immediately."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Room of a Thousand Fountains**

Sol meditated in the serene environment, breathing in and out quietly. Becoming one with the Force, letting its pure nature guide him to an enlighten state.

Located at the base of the Jedi Temple's northwestern side, the seven story tall greenhouse was one of the Temple's focal points. Benches lined the paths, encouraging meditation and reflection. Fountains could be heard trickling from anywhere in the chamber, along with the falling roar of the waterfall at the room's center.

Along with its uses for meditation some Jedi came here for lightsaber practice; the Jedi Council sometimes met in the chamber due to its peacefulness and serenity. The room not only served as a place of beauty, but also a display room for the token of thanks and appreciation given to the Temple by planetary governments over the history of the Republic.

Opening his golden eyes, Sol searched the vast landscape of the greenhouse. He was alone. He knew that his Master left earlier but was surprised that no one else entered during that time. How long was he meditating?

Exhaling through his nose, Sol stood to his feet and smooth his white Padawan clothing before journeying across the stone paths that seemed endless. Brushing past the Hylaian marsh bamboo, Sunrider heard a voice.

 _The Jedi tried to cap the power of this shrine, but there is a leakage. It's the power of history, it's the residue of what's left of the Dark side there._

"Who are you?" asked Sol. No voice replied. A flicker of nervousness grabbed Sol, what is it the Force speaking to him? It sounded odd… "Maybe I should go." As he began to run back to the entrance, a strange presence pulsed behind Sol. It felt near, it also felt-

The ground broke beneath Sol's feet, forcing the Padawan to grab onto the stony ledge and trying to kick himself up. His heart paced wildly, desperately clawing to pull himself up, his breathing anxious and worried. However the stone edge crumbled under Sol's fingers, and the Chosen One slid down a rocky tunnel beneath the garden.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Soft, pained whimpers trailed in the open cave, Sol barely moving in fear of causing more pain. He felt pain, sharp pain, on his back and left side; landing squarely on a large rock at the bottom of the cave. Sucking in air beneath his teeth, Sol forced himself to a sitting position and looked towards the ghostly light of the greenhouse above.

It seemed like an eternity upwards, so far away.

His hand shook slightly in fear; a strange voice talks to him then he falls down a hole, and in pain.

"Hello! Anyone?! I need help!" cried Sol, his voice echoing loudly in the cave. A presence shivered against his spine, urging the Padawan to follow it. Hesitating for the slightest moment, Sol regretfully followed the presence and letting it guide him to the end of the cave, the growing dawn of light feeding some sense of hope to Sol.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Broken ancient weapons laid scattered and plunged into the dirt across the massive underground network. Sol carefully stepped over the weapons, not wanting to cut himself, and observed the surrounding area.

He felt something dark here, it was shrouded in it. Not quite like the presence from earlier, but almost the same strength. He felt tiny compared to the skyscraper-sized columns; cracked and fractured as they were, they wielded a kind of daunting respect.

Jumping at the sound of clanking metal, Sol exhaled in desperate relief as it was his own feet causing the noise. His golden eyes focused on a small platform ahead, accompanied by a tiny staircase. Quickly running up the staircase, Sol saw an altar.

A hilt laid upon the alter. No blade or weapon. A hilt.

The hilt was different from the other hilts he saw before at the Temple; it was straight, rectangular with a guard at the top.

"What kind of lightsaber is this?" Sol asked himself aloud. "And why is it here?" Reaching out in childish curiosity, Sol grabbed the hilt and looked at it closely; outside of its shape, it didn't look impressive. Activating the weapon, a thin white blade came out of it.

Sol looked on with child-filled glee, his golden eyes widening with doe-eyed fascination. It looked wondrous to the five year old Padawan. It was unlike the lightsabers that the other Jedi had; it was thin and curved to a point, and it had an aura of silver surrounding the white blade.

And as Sol gently waved it back and forth, the blade seemed to whistle.

Lifting the white saber over his head, Sol noticed that it created a bright light, making it easier to see the surrounding area.

"How do I get out of here?" Sol asked himself. Should he return the same he entered? Or should he risk it and find some other path? "Master should be able to find me, I should head back."

Stepping down to the ground and walking over the weapons and bodies, Sol heard another noise. Not of metal… Not just metal but of something that made him sick.

Turning around Sol witnessed skeletal bodies rising from the dirt, their soulless black eyeholes staring at the boy.

 _ **This is the Sith's greeting for tomb robbers- magic and power created them when this shrine was built!**_

The skeletal zombies marched towards the boy, quickly sprinting to a full charge.

Sol shouted in fright and ran and leapt over the uprising bodies and tried to dodge their attacks.

 _ **All those who trespass here are cursed to guard this place forever.**_

Desperately slashing through the air, Sol closed his eyes wanting to erase those horrid images of those monsters.

However he could hear their groans, moans, screams of anguish in his ears; a life of torture reborn in misery.

Shouting in fear, Sol continued to thrash and slash mindlessly against what seemed like an infinite number of those demons. Suddenly he felt his wrist caught, preventing him from killing them.

No…

Sol continued to struggle against it, opening his golden eyes to see Fay looking calmly at him. Panting heavily, his arms began to quiver before his grip eased on the hilt of his weapon and it dropped to the ground. Fay embraced him in a hug, feeling his arms wrap around hers desperately; she didn't hear any crying or felt any tears.

"Relax, I'm here now. Like I said I would be," cooed Fay, rocking Sol back and forth to ease him. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Mace Windu and Yoda, with their lightsabers drawn, poised for another uprising of the zombies, keeping a cautionary eye across the shrine.

"How did you find this?" demanded Windu firmly.

"Buried, this shrine was," said Yoda. "Blocked, the entrances were." Sensing no further threat yet still feeling the Dark side, Yoda sheathed his lightsaber while Windu kept his out. The Grandmaster hobbled to Sunrider, looking upon the child in sympathy. "A traumatic experience for a child, this is. Tricked by the Dark side, to be, and lured to a place of abandonment."

Looking towards the weapon that Sunrider dropped, Yoda pulled the weapon to his hand through the Force and activated it. "Missing a twin, it is. Another weapon, much like this, stolen from our temple thousands of years ago by a raid of Mandalorians, was. A black blade, this weapon had. A pure color in a Sith shrine, most curious to find."

"What should we do about the shrine Master Yoda? Do we destroy it?" Windu asked.

"Even if we could, the process might take too long," Fay advised. "Thousands of years of Dark side energy resonates in these walls, I fear to comprehend the influence that this shrine might have had over the Jedi for countless generations."

"We can't allow the off-chance that Sith could use this as a gateway and influence us further," Windu said. "We must contact the Council and alert them of this."

"Agree with the both of you, I do," Yoda said. "Alert the Council, we will. Unknown for the time being, the fate of the shrine must remain."

"If we agree to destroy the shrine, how would we go about it?" asked Windu.

"A shadow, the way to extinguish, to increase the light, is," replied Yoda. "Come, we will take you back to the temple young one. You to the medical bay to check on you, we will take."

Sol nodded his head, following Fay and Yoda back to the surface as Windu stared at the Sith shrine before following the group.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

The Chosen One held onto the white saber at the request of Yoda as he waited outside the High Council with Fay. He had begun to relax, Fay sensed. However that memory of what he saw in the shrine, no amount of training was ever to fully heal him. She began to worry what else laid in his future, if this was the start.

"I'm fine," said Sol assuringly. He tried to smile comfortingly however strained it was. Fay smiled at his attempt to make her feel better, even though she wasn't the one mentally scarred.

"You were brave to take on those things by yourself," praised Fay.

"Is that what the Dark side is like?" asked Sol.

Fay sat next to Sol. "The Dark side is filled with pain and death and misery. It tears down everything in its path for conquest, only for it to fail at the end, no matter how close to victory it gets."

"Isn't that like the path of a Jedi?" asked Sol. "Since you said being a Jedi wasn't a easy path to follow?"

"I did, however Jedi don't lash out in fear or anger at innocents."

Sol's brow furrowed in thought. "Can the Light side bring back the dead?"

"Those creatures weren't alive," corrected Fay. "They were empty shells. However when one dies their spirit connects to the Force itself, that is the end. And that is what separates the Jedi from the Sith; the Jedi embrace the Force, the Sith don't."

The Padawan shifted to make himself comfortable.

"Do you understand?" asked Fay.

"I think so," Sol said.

"There is more to the nature of the Force than the Light and Dark, and you will discover that yourself when you are older," Fay said. "It is a beautiful thing to bind yourself with: the Force."

"Is that why they call you a legend? Because of your connection to the Force?" Sol inquired.

"Among many things, I assume," chuckled Fay. "Even the Jedi need a legend to aspire to, and they have you now: the Chosen One."

Sol looked towards his new weapon innocently. Fay also looked towards the weapon; she never used a lightsaber before, she never needed it. After her initial lightsaber training when she was a Padawan, she didn't see the use of it. She couldn't remember the reason why, perhaps it was the will of the Force.

However she wouldn't get in the way of his lightsaber training if he wanted pursue it; it was his right. Still, she saw generations of Jedi favor the lightsaber over the Force; it left an odd feeling in her being.

Reaching her hand on top of his head, Fay imbued a bit of her power to calm his nerves. Sol smiled in gratitude at his master, leaning his head against her side.

The door to the Council room opened and the twelve Masters exited, Yoda appearing last and hobbled to the Jedi duo.

"What did the Council say?" Fay asked.

"Left the way it was, the Sith shrine will be," Yoda explained. "Us, no further need of the shrine would benefit. Come up with a plan should the shrine begin to act up and cause too much harm or interfere with our connection to the Force, we did."

"And my weapon?" asked Sol innocently. "You said that it had a twin, where is it?"

"With the Mandalorians, I figure," Yoda said. "As for your possession of your weapon, yours to keep it is. By the will of the Force that lead you to it, it is."

Sol smiled gratefully and gripped it tightly in his hand. "But my master doesn't have a lightsaber, who will teach me?"

Yoda hummed in thought. There were many capable duelists in the Order, himself included. "An excellent question, that is." Yoda turned towards the departing Jedi Masters. "Master Windu, a moment please."

Mace Windu looked towards Grandmaster Yoda and walked towards him. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"In a small matter, I need your help. You to teach Sunrider the ways of the lightsaber and its forms, I want," requested Yoda.

Windu nodded in understanding. "All the forms? Even Vaapad?"

"He is capable of learning such a form, if you believe," advised Yoda.

"I understand," said Windu. Yoda hummed lightheartedly and began to walk away. Sol looked expectantly at Master Windu, curious as to what laid in store for him. Windu looked towards Sunrider, he was younger than most Padawans were when they went through The Gathering; himself included. "I expect great things from you Sunrider, so prepare yourself tomorrow." Windu nodded respectfully towards Fay before leaving.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So a little bit of fun chapter lol, learning a bit more of Sunrider's feelings about everything (if not a bit subtly), Sol finding the Sith shrine underneath the Jedi Temple and facing against Sith zombie, finding a ancient lightsaber weapon and learning its history, and Sunrider has Master Windu instructing him in lightsaber combat.**

 **For the Sith shrine in this chapter, this was originally going to be part of the Clone Wars series before it got canceled. It was going to feature Ahsoka returning to the Jedi Temple and with a small group of Jedi would dig beneath the Temple and find the Sith shrine. So I figured I used this to introduce this new weapon here: the Sunsaber (counterpart to the Darksaber).**

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood, Serra Keto, Pix, Kaas Tod, Fay, T'ra Saa

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Fay ( _Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

T'ra Saa ( _Possible Small Planet_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


	4. Trials of the Sunsaber

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **.165 (Chapter 3):** Thank you kindly for the compliment.

 **SpartanPrime101 (Chapter 3):** Thank you. Though Mon Mothma is only like 2 years older than Padme in the Clone Wars, but she looks good lol.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** … I'm getting predictable lol. Though Sunrider could have another lightsaber AND the Darksaber too…

Glad you like the name Sol, lol XD.

Unfortunately for the wiki, it doesn't tell when Ventress was born only when she died. But there is an episode in TCW (before Savage Oppress appears) where Ventress is undergoing a ritual by the Nightsisters (Season 3 Episode 12) and it shows Ventress as child then a teenager under her Jedi master Ky Narec (which on the canon page for him it says 'Died sometime before 22 BBY', which means Ventress was a teenager when Ahsoka was a baby since Ahsoka is 14 in the Clone Wars animated movie and onward (as Ahsoka was born on 36 BBY, roughly 3 years younger than Sol Sunrider). So it make since that Asajj would be closer to mid-to-late twenties than her being closer to Ahsoka's age, not to mention that Ventress' voice is deeper than Ahsoka's which pays to being older.

Ah ok, gotcha. Since Sol was born on 39 BBY and Ahsoka being born 36 BBY, Sol should be about 17 years old.

Hm, Krayt's father doesn't die until 32 BBY (given the last chapter, that won't be until 2-3 years later), and I don't think he develops the Dark side until he learns that Aurra Sing killed his father. So he has plenty of time so far.

You're talking about the clone himself 99? The malformed Clone serving as Thrawn's aid?

XD I just didn't what you meant by the whole 'naming after Sunrider' bit, so that's why I didn't put two and two together at first lol.

Yeah, I figured Fay wouldn't exactly stay if given the choice but as long as the Force doesn't tell her to leave, she's not going to disobey. For the Electric Judgment, I suppose it makes some sense, like both the Jedi and Sith use the Force but they use different applications of it (like saying the Force is water; the Jedi make it into one thing and the Sith make it into wine lol).

For the legend part with Fay, it was more of a callback to the first chapter. But that was also an underlying part with it too.

I think the Jedi figured that if they constructed a Light side temple over it, then the residual Light side would overcome and wash the Dark side away (kinda makes sense since it's been there for thousands of years).

Lol, to be fair Anakin only knows sand. And, well, Sol's only a kid so far lol so odds are he's gonna be kind.

Gotta admit I'm surprised no one has mentioned either Qui-Gon being alive or Dooku being a Jedi…

I figured Mace would show his respects to Fay lol, no one in the Jedi Order hates her XD. But I do get what you're saying.

Hm, I figured either Serra Keto or Barriss Offee would be the first friends for Sol (Barriss would only be a year older than Sol; born 40 BBY for her) while Serra is a bit harder to figure out but she could be the same age as Sol, from what I saw of her in the ROTS video game.

I figured that Ahsoka would meet Sol around the same time that she met Anakin in the Clone Wars animated movie. Makes sense, I figured Sol would be traveling around the galaxy since he'll be a Knight at 14 (which will make Ahsoka 11 years old) so he probably won't be at the Temple too much.

From what I know of Mace Windu and his views on Vaapad, he'd be more cautious to teach it to anyone (even his own apprentice, which she did pick up on but she favored Soresu overall), since he views Vaapad as a dangerous form (which will explain his actions towards the end of the war with Ahsoka's trial and Darth Sidious). I also did plan on Sol learning from the other masters though Obi-Wan would now be learning Soresu and wouldn't master it until the Clone Wars. Though I am curious on which lightsaber form you think Sol would learn and master…

Hm, knowing the history of the Dark Woman, I don't think Fay would allow Sol to learn under An'ya. Plus, while the age thing is a concern, An'ya would be too much of a wild card.

I believe you're talking about Keelyvine Reus for Dooku's second student.

I'll keep those ideas in mind for the Imperial Knight and One Sith stories (got a new poll on my profile page if you're interested). Also thanks for the suggestions for the pairing.

…. I LOVE all those titles, you're a beautiful person lol. Though I would change Lion of the Republic to either: Starbird of the Republic (essentially a Phoenix), Sun-dragon of the Republic (a mythological creature that supposedly exists in the heart of stars), The Star Dragon of the Republic (this one is a common name for a species called Duinuogwuin, amongst the most mysterious and secretive species in the galaxy)… For the Hero of "title", I think either Coruscant, Naboo, or the Galaxy itself might be good.

Man, Archangel of the Republic…. You're making this too fun for me lol. I do love the Diathim/Angel idea as well. I kinda feel like some of these ideas could work for Ralem Solstice as well lol.

Yeah, that's kinda true those I've mix-matched the Orders and eras together. Idoneus is a Revanite Dark faction story mainly with a hint of Sith in it. I also got rid of the Grey and Dark Jedi for the reason you stated, I replaced it with the Force Hound from the Infinite Empire era.

I was wondering to see if anyone would notice the Sunrider name XD.

Maul should be interesting to see from that angle since it would have been years since the canon timeline for TPM, though Maul could still take Kenobi (who would be Knight status by this version since he wouldn't be that much different from his Padawan self) and Qui-Gon. Fay would be the underlining factor with her Force abilities to steer the win in the Jedi's favor even without Sol's interference. Though it could be Fay and Sol that go to Naboo instead of Qui-Gon and Kenobi…

To be fair the other Jedi Padawans did make fun of Anakin being a slave, so there's a bit of a reason of why Anakin was like that. And he wasn't wrong about either Kenobi or the Council holding him back, they were. They didn't want to take him in in the first place, and Anakin knew that from the beginning. Really the reason Anakin was like that was because he was trying to prove himself and it kinda backfired on him

I do like Krynda Draay II OC idea, I'll use her. Same for the Shan OC in the Knight of Mandalore story.

 **human dragon (Chapter 3):** Thank you.

 **stormdragon981 (Chapter 3):** Hm, that is an interesting idea. I like it.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 3):** Well the Prequels never brought it up and the Clone Wars would've shown this as an arc but Disney canceled it.

 **Naroku (Chapter 3):** I would say so too.

Yeah, I've been behind on a lot of stories… Sorry about that.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The next morning…**

Tiny whimpers escaped the young Padawan, his body covered in sweat. His hands tousled the sheets on his body, trying to keep himself away from the monsters.

"N-No," gasped Sol, clenching his closed eyes tighter.

 _The slashes of white light sliced down the skeletal demons, yet they grew in numbers and repaired themselves anew. Each fallen body rose two more, two became five, and…_

Sol gasped in air, his back arched towards the ceiling and grunting in his sleep. Sweat continued to pour down his body.

 _ **You don't follow the ways of the Sith or the Dark side. You don't know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance! Yet you dare steal from us?! You dare enter our home?!**_

Sol's golden eyes flashed open, panting heavily. His heart ached painfully, reliving the memories of yesterday. Those demons, monsters… Hiding his face into his pillow, Sol vented his tears. Soft whimpers grew into a pained cry.

He felt soft comforting hands lift his head from the pillow and onto her lap, Fay stroking his golden-brown hair lovingly.

"Let it out," soothed Fay. She tried to ease his pain, imbuing some of her power into him. Feeling the warmth growing inside of Sol, she smiled. It was a warm pleasant feeling that he radiated, she noted. Quietly she pondered how his aura would affect those around him once he grew older.

The Padawan's pants began to slow, taking slow breaths now.

"Are they gone?"

The elfish Jedi continued to gently stroke his hair. "Yes, you defeated them." Carefully turning Sol on his back, she saw the bloodshot coloring in his golden eyes. "A Jedi's greatest strength is to overcome what frightens him, I will help you overcome that fear."

Sniffling back his tears, Sol nodded.

"However that will be a lesson for that later, now it is time for your training under Master Windu," ushered Fay, gently lifting herself from the bed.

The Padawan sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched in concern. "Will they go away? The dreams?"

Fay turned towards her apprentice, standing by the doorway. "Eventually. The longer it takes for you to overcome those fears, the greater your victory will be. Sometimes the easiest path shown to us isn't the best, they lack the clarity of your true self."

The golden eyes of the apprentice fixed at her grey orbs, slowly coming to realization. Dressing himself in his robes and grabbing the ancient lightsaber by his pillow, Sol followed after his master.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Tower of First Knowledge**

Master Windu waited patiently as the five year old Chosen One alongside Master Fay entered past the enormous doors protected by stone Jedi guardians. The genuine curiosity of the Padawan's face as he looked everywhere lead the Master of the Order to ponder his teaching method to the child. He was much younger than the proper age of Initiates and Padawans who were to wield their lightsabers, even training lightsabers. His thoughts dwindled to how much the boy would influence the fabric of the Jedi Order…

"Welcome Master Fay," greeted Windu, giving a kind nod to Sunrider.

"I hope Sol's presence won't be too much of a burden for you, given the monumental task of training the Chosen One," mused Fay innocently.

"No different than any other apprentice I have trained, I can assure you," Windu replied straightforwardly, his lips curling in amusement.

Nodding in understanding, Fay gently ushered her Padawan to the Master of the Order. "You're in good hands under Master Windu, Sol."

Sol nodded and as he followed Master Windu past the atrium and the tall, giant statues decorating the open hall, he looked over his shoulder to see his master watching him; sending him a tiny wave of encouragement.

Windu sensed the boy's growing nervousness, no doubt in part of yesterday's events and his continuing bond with his master. "You have a faced a great burden yesterday, regardless of any Jedi's experience or age. And you have done well, no doubt of your status."

"I don't feel all that great," said Sol honestly.

"I would've been surprised otherwise," Windu remarked. "Even with your status as the Chosen One you are still child with much to learn. Harboring on those fears will hinder your growth in the Force, not only as a Jedi."

"Master Fay said something similar to that," Sol replied.

"However that will be her lesson to impart to you, even the basic lessons of the Jedi are even more important than the most powerful of techniques," continued Windu. The quiet rambles of the passing Jedi in the halls filled Sol's ears after Windu's statement, causing the Chosen One to pry his eyes at everything else in the room. The tall windows at the top of the towered showered the room in a soft, heavenly glow; it felt familiar and soothing.

"Where are we going?" asked Sol after a lapse in time had passed.

"The Situation Room, it's designed to test the combat prowess of a Jedi," explained Windu. "It's large enough for full fledged combat to where you can watch other Padawans and Knights and learn from afar. Plus the many combat droids will improve your skills a great deal."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room**

"It's kinda empty, I thought there would be more people here," Sol observed. Tall earthly colored columns stretched to the ceiling, the balcony detailed in fine material decorated the upper levels.

"I had it so where we have personal access to it, no one to interrupt us save for the Council and the Grandmaster," Windu explained. Sol noticed several large doors surrounding them, probably for those combat droids he figured.

"Ok," Sol simply replied.

Reaching for his electrum decorated lightsaber, Windu's purple blade glowed against his face. "There are 7 different styles of lightsaber, each style holds a specific strength and weakness. The first form is Shii-Cho, or the Way of the Sarlacc, is the most basic lightsaber combat form- and the most ancient. For this reason, it is the first form of lightsaber combat that every Jedi learns. It was developed during the transition of traditional swords to lightsabers."

Following his master's moves, Sol reached for his weapon and smiled as the familiar whistling sound etched in his ears. Windu observed the ancient white saber, visualizing its twin in the boy's other hand; dual wielding the light and dark blades together.

"The moves of Form I focus on disarming one's opponent without hurting him. Its wide, sweeping motions are useful when facing multiple enemies, but do not work well against a single lightsaber-wielding opponents," Windu continued. "We will be covering body zones and attacks."

Sol noticed the staggered stance of his master, leading with his strong foot and his weaker foot behind him. The amethyst blade targeted at him, hovering above him, as Windu's determined eyes fixed on the Chosen One.

"These target zones can be applied to any humanoid. Target zones include: Number One- _the head_ , Number Two- _the right arm and right side_ , Number Three- _the left arm and left side_ , Number Four- _the back_ , Number Five- _the right leg_ , and Number Six- _the left leg_." the Master of the Order stated, the amethyst blade glowing against the golden eyes of the Padawan. "Now we will cover the basic angles of attack to the target zones."

Lifting his saber above his head in a mimicking posture of Windu, Sol waited for his strike. Windu remained still for a minute, causing Sol to look down to his own feet- still locked together. Shifting his posture to a staggered stance, Sol looked to Windu with slight embarrassment on his face.

Gripping his lightsaber, Mace Windu lifted his amethyst blade higher above his head. "A downward vertical strike to Zone 1." Windu moved his blade slowly downward for Sol to block it with his own saber. "A horizontal cut to Zone 2." Windu's blade again moved slowly to Sol's right, as Sol blocked it. "Reverse the cut for Zone 3." Again Sol blocked it. "A wrapping technique used to burn the opponent at Zone 4."

Sol grunted as he extended his reach over his head to block Windu's attack on his back.

"Excellent," praised Windu. "Now, downward cut to Zone 5. And reverse cut to Zone 6." Sol quickly blocked the strikes to his legs, taking a few steps back.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **2 months later…**

White and amethyst clashed strongly, their lightsabers crackling loudly as Windu and Sol took cautious steps in a circle, eyeing each other. To await the incoming blow of their strikes. Windu pushed the Padawan gently with his superior strength, whirling his blade above his head with great momentum, unleashing its awesome power to Sol's left side.

Retaliating with a wide slash to Windu's chest, Sol let out a disappointed grunt as Windu stepped away from the attack. Taking the offensive, Sol swept against Windu with continuing wide slashes; targeting the Master of the Order's legs and sides.

Striking against Sol's white saber, Mace Windu knocked the blade out of the Padawan's hands and caught with his left. Sol stared at Windu as the white and purple blades were poised at his neck.

Seeing the resolve the boy's face, Windu lowered the blades and deactivated Sol's saber. "You learned quickly. Remember Shii-Cho's simplicity is its greatest strength."

Nodding, Sol grabbed the ancient lightsaber from his master and looked behind him to see Master Fay looking down at him from the balcony. Smiling in joy to see his master, Sol rushed over and leapt onto the high railing of the balcony. Fay held a smile of gratitude to her Padawan's enthusiasm upon seeing her.

"How are you doing?" Sol asked simply.

Fay laughed softly at her Padawan's simply question. "I'm doing well Sol, I can see that your training under Master Windu is going well."

"We just finished learning Shii-Cho," Sol looked down to Mace Windu. "I think."

"Sunrider, come down here for a moment," Windu declared, his hands folded behind his back patiently. Sol nodded and leapt from the railing, rushing over to his master. "I did not grant you permission to leave, for I was not finished."

Sol's shoulders stiffened at Windu's reprisal.

"However, that is a small compliant that will be corrected in the future," Windu said. "Nonetheless you have done well in the first form of lightsaber combat, especially compared to older Padawans who had undergone similar training. Now for the second form of lightsaber combat, I will require the assistance of the only true master of Makashi: Master Dooku. You are dismissed until the arrangement can be made."

"Yes, Master and apologies," Sol said, bowing his head. A faint smile dawned on Windu's face and turned to leave, leaving Sol to return to his master.

Fay watched the Master of the Order leave as Sol leapt onto the railing, landing beside her. "He is right Sol, what you did, while innocent, was considered rude.''

"I know, but I didn't mean it," protested Sol. "I… was just excited to see you again."

The elfish Jedi turned to her student. "Just be mindful of Master Windu's words, my young Padawan. Master Windu has had to work hard to earn his title of Master of the Order, a title that he is innately proud to hold." Sol nodded quietly. "Come, you must be hungry."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Temple Refectory**

Master and Apprentice sat in relative silence, a kind of silence that was comforting that Sol enjoyed. Almost like meditation, but with opened eyes. Enjoying a plate of thranticill pate and Hawk-Bat eggs, the Chosen One looked up to see his master looking towards the open transparisteel windows raised to the ceiling, sending a soft cool breeze into the room.

"What was it like, traveling across the galaxy?" asked Sol, scooping a spoonful of the Hawk-Bat eggs.

"I enjoyed it," Fay answered straight-forwardly. "Experiencing the Force and all of its joys in complete freedom, helping people and stopping wars whenever I could."

Sol hummed hollowly, the same spoonful of Hawk-Bat eggs now stirring within the plate. Noticing her apprentice's blank expression, Fay straightened her posture. "It was the will of the Force that I am here, by your side. However I will admit that I do miss the freedom that I once had." Leaning forward in her seat, her gray eyes focused on Sol intently. "But that is neither your fault nor should be your concern, you have no reason to feel responsible. Remember this is the path of a Jedi; to put the needs of other before yourself."

"I guess," mumbled Sol. "I just wanted you to be happy, don't know what you do while I'm gone."

Fay smiled contently. "I do appreciate your care about me." Her smile grew a bit before returning to her meal.

Noticing his master's smile, Sol grinned in curiosity. "What?"

"You," Fay said.

Blinking curiously, Sol stared at his master. "What do you mean?"

" _There is no emotion, there is only peace,_ " Fay repeated the first line of the Jedi Code. "Do you know what that truly means?"

Sol furrowed his brow. "That we shouldn't let our emotions control us."

"Yet peace is tied closely to the _emotion_ of contentment as well," Fay replied. "Peace is rather tricky in its alignment, since it is correlated with emotion as well as a state of mental health."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sol.

"When the first Jedi were formed, the original Code entailed this: _Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force,_ " Fay continued. "I was just find it interesting that you cared about my happiness more than anything.

"Why did the Jedi change the code?"

"For the same reason you stated earlier: that emotions shouldn't control us," Fay stated.

"Yet _Emotion, yet peace_ ," Sol countered.

Fay grinned. "You just changed sides in your argument, interesting."

"I mean, if the old Jedi could control their emotions before then why did they change the code?" asked Sol.

"Are you sure the Code changed or did it just explain itself properly?" inquired Fay.

Sol frowned at his master's answer. "Isn't that why you chose to leave the Order and listen to the Force, instead of the Code?"

"That's an interesting statement," Fay said coolly, eyeing her student with keenness.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room**

"Leverage, position, advantage- they will be as natural to you as breathing," Dooku said, watching Sol with a stern eye. "In this day and age, Forms I, III and V are more practical in the era of blasters, however, given the potential return of the Sith it would be wise to learn a form that is designed for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat." The Jedi Master reached for his curled lightsaber hilt, its blue light shining brightly with its blue Adegan crystal. "Form II relies on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions. Makashi allows an initiate to defend themselves against their opponent with minimal effort, while placing heavy focus on avoiding disarmament."

Mace Windu and Fay watched from the perch of the high balcony, surveying the training session between the Chosen One and perhaps, most arguably, the greatest swordsman in the Order. Master Windu leaned against the balcony railing, his brow deep in thought. If he was to train the Chosen One in lightsaber combat, then he would need the best masters in order for Sol to be thoroughly taught in each skill. Form III Soresu would be perhaps the greatest challenge, since there were many great practitioners of the form.

"I suggest Obi-Wan Kenobi," Fay suggested.

"To my knowledge he was still practicing Ataru," Windu responded, a bit surprised by the elvish master's unexpected suggestion.

"He's been stretching to other forms, trying to find his mark," Fay continued, her gray focused on her student below. "He has quite the talent for the all-defensive form, perhaps the best I've seen in a long time."

"Still, Kenobi is not a Knight nor fully trained in Sorseu," Windu noted.

"I know, that's why I proposed him," Fay said.

The Master of the Order inhaled softly through his nose, reevaluating the legendary Jedi Master's words. "Maybe," he said simply. "But the Order can't afford any mistakes with the Chosen One's training, especially from a Padawan who has yet to begin his trials."

"Every student has something to teach their master, and every student can help one of their own," Fay firmly stated. "Sol needs the help of the entire Order, not just masters. His duty will be to the galaxy, not just the Jedi Order."

"Keep your eyes focused on your opponent, not just at my feet," Dooku ordered, his strong voice drawing both Windu and Fay back to the arena. "This is a dance as well as a duel, the key to Makashi is to lead the duel; do that then you will have the high ground."

Sol's golden eyes flickered between the Jedi's face and his feet, continuing the circular dance between the two. For every strike and attack he tried to land, his efforts were in vain to the elegant deadliness of Dooku's precision. Dooku's form was condense and tight, as strong as it could be nimble and agile. Dooku's boots graced the floor. Sol's feet merely stepped on the floor…

Trying to mirror Dooku's movements, Sol reminded himself of the game he played some months ago; Push-and-Pull. Straightening his back, his form, Sol focused his attention on the elder Jedi, still matching him pace for pace. Dooku's stern demeanor remained, his cool eyes calculating the boy's predictable moveset; it was one of the faults of Shii-Cho that crawled underneath Dooku's skin.

Launching a false lunge towards Dooku, Sol leapt over the older Jedi and tried to slash his head, only to be blocked by Dooku's cerulean blade. His back remained turned from Sol, his blade angled to the floor.

"You have no technique," Dooku reprimanded. Sol's eye twitched unknowingly.

Striking out at his master, Sol's attacks were again blocked with the utmost ease; their fight now seemingly of spoiled brat against his parent. Dooku's skill in Makashi revealed how little most Jedi, even Master's on the Council, save for Yoda himself, could match the aristocratic-manner Jedi. However Dooku's competitive spirit encouraged him to test the Chosen One further.

"Stop using standard attacks. Use the unorthodox!" Sol lunged at Dooku's legs, inverting his body to turn half-backwards and leaning backwards in an impressive technique to slash at Dooku's body. Knocking the ancient saber out of the Chosen One's hand, Dooku called to the saber with the Force. Sol watched as his weapon was used against him, pointing at his neck along with Dooku's blue blade poised to cut off his head.

"With the proper training you could become a powerful warrior," Dooku said. Sol hesitantly raised his hand to grab his saber, only receiving it after Dooku deactivated the ancient lightsaber. "Shii-Cho isn't used commonly in the Jedi Order outside of training purposes."

Standing to his feet Sol held onto the archaic lightsaber. "How many Jedi use Form II?"

"You're looking at the sole practitioner of Makashi," declared Dooku, his tone holding an iota of pride and solemness. "It was deemed unnecessary after the final wars with the Sith died down, few however still practice it, if only for sport."

"It seems kinda stiff," noted Sol, reactivating his white saber and twirled it once.

"Precise," corrected Dooku. "The only true flaws are that it lacks kinetic power and its poor defense against blasters."

"I'm guessing you've found a way around it?" asked Sol, an innocent grin on his face.

"I am the sole practitioner of Makashi after all," Dooku declared again, a satisfied grin appearing on his face. "Something important about Makashi to remember is that its belief lies in tactical superiority- outsmart your opponent."

"That's not fair, how am I suppose to outsmart someone who's a master of a form nobody really uses?" Sol inquired.

Dooku smirked, saluting his lightsaber against his face. "You are the Chosen One, you'll find a way. Now, again."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room; 8 months later…**

Blistering speed and razor precision drawled from the Chosen One's blade, his boots squeaking loudly from the sheer momentum of his body. Short, rapid controlled breaths huffed from Sol as he continued to strike against his imaginary foe. Dooku circled around the Chosen One, looking for mistakes in his technique. The boy had talent, and it amazed him at this age of what Sol could be capable of.

"Your footwork must be lighter, like your strikes," Dooku advised. "You must be one with the lightsaber- airless but deadly. You have the notion of control in your wrist, but you must trust your body with its power behind it as well. Mind and body must be one."

Sol lunged faster and harder, trying to convey his master's words to action. Dooku stroked his beard in consideration.

"Enough."

The Chosen One halted mid-lunge, his white saber shaking lightly in his grip. Dooku circled around Sol, eyeing the boy's current position; it told him plenty.

"Good," Dooku simply stated. "You have learned quicker than most I've seen who practiced it for years. You still need improvements in areas but that will come with time and experience."

"Thank you master," Sol credited.

"Remember what I taught you Sol. If you are to combat the best of the Sith, the Jedi, or any opponent, you must have a clever mind, a strong will, and a quick hand. If any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must understand them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory," explicated Dooku.

"The lunges were the hardest part of the maneuverings," Sol smiled cheekily. "It's a shame that more of the Jedi don't learn this form honestly."

Dooku chuckled amusingly. "Perhaps, but then again, it takes away the majestic beauty of two lone duelists."

The elfish Jedi smiled endearingly from the balcony. Sol was quite capable with the blade and a full year hadn't passed yet.

"I trust you now Master Windu to continue the boy's training," Dooku announced, directing his attention to the Master of the Order above him. "Keep up with your practices Sol, perhaps we'll have a proper duel. IF you are up for it."

"I'm sure I can surprise you," Sol replied confidently.

Raising a curious brow at the boy's answer, Dooku looked down to Sol with bemusement in his eyes before leaving.

"You have done well Sol," Windu applauded. "Your next teacher will be a bit unorthodox given his position but Master Fay has suggested otherwise."

"Unorthodox?" inquired Sol.

"Your teacher isn't a master in rank or skill, but much like yourself, he has a lot of potential to become a great Force wielder," Fay explained.

"Who is he?"

Fay gestured for Sol to follow her.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Temple Sparring Arena**

Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned at the smirking grin of Quinlan Vos, someone of a brother to Kenobi during his years in the Jedi Initiate clan. Blue and green lightsabers hummed as they circled around the clean porcelain floor of the sparring arena.

"Come now Kenobi, see if you can land a hit on me," Quinlan teased, his smirk growing wider.

"I don't think either of us would want that," Kenobi said. "You'll need that arm later."

"We'll work on your banter Kenobi," Quinlan said matter-of-factly. The Human/Kiffar Jedi halted his steps and looked beyond Kenobi. Obi-Wan hesitated before looking behind him to see two people standing behind them.

"Hello there, Master Fay," Obi-Wan greeted politely, sheathing his lightsaber and bowing his head. Quinlan followed suit and bowed his head.

"Qui-Gon was right about you Obi-Wan, you have a lot of promise," praised Fay.

"You're far too kind Master," Kenobi humbly rejected the praise. He stammered over his words. "I'm sure I'll make a fine Jedi for sure."

"Far too modest as ever," Fay smiled.

"I'll say," Quinlan voiced his own opinion. "He went from stumbling over his own big feet to soon taking the trials, what a galaxy we live in." Quinlan was proud of his own accomplishment of becoming a Knight in the Order, and soon, deep down, he was happy for Kenobi; in his own personal way.

"You've also been _far_ too kind," Kenobi muttered. Quinlan merely slapped Kenobi's shoulder at the high praise.

"At least you're good at giving people compliments," teased Quinlan. "I can always count on you for a good pep talk." Focusing back on Master Fay, Quinlan continued. "Apologies Master, what can we do for you?"

"I require Obi-Wan's assistance in training the Chosen One," Fay said straight-forwardly.

Quinlan stared at elvish Jedi, patted Kenobi's shoulder reassuringly then proceeded to leave the arena. "I'll come back for a rematch, for your sake."

Kenobi's eyes wavered at the young child staring innocently at him, shifting his weight side to side. "I'm… not sure what I can do as far as training… the Chosen One. Surely you've…" His voice died as Fay continued to wait patiently for Kenobi to finish.

"Qui-Gon always knew that you would make a great Jedi," Fay started. "I never doubted that. But I believe you could be much more."

"What would you have me do?" asked Kenobi.

"Training me in Form III," Sol said.

"Just simple lightsaber training is all," Fay continued.

"Form III?" Kenobi asked again. "Master, I'm not fully trained in the art, let alone teach the Chosen One."

"I know, and yet I come to you still."

Kenobi shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't, I'm sorry Master. I'm not ready to teach, I'm barely able to prepare for the Jedi Knight trials."

"Consider this an opportunity to learn," Fay suggested. "I should've specified that you won't have sole teaching control over Sol, you will be accompanied by Master Windu." Sensing his uneasiness, Fay laid her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. You both will need this."

"Yes Master," sighed Kenobi.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room**

"Soresu focuses on all-defense and is normally the supposed form for most, if not all, Jedi," Mace Windu explained. "True masters of the form are said to be invincible. Soresu maximizes defensive protection by consisting of subtle dodges and efficient parries, intended to provide maximum defensive coverage, and minimize exposure to ranged fire," Activating his amethyst blade, Windu positioned his lightsaber in front of him; following a barrage of blaster fire in his every direction.

Flowing with the omni-directional sword and shield of the lightsaber, the Master of the Order deflected all the blaster fire away from himself. Speed, grace, and awe erupted from the Jedi Master, his position in the Order solidifying his skill.

Sol noticed the smooth, clean, precise deflections of Windu's blade. "Why didn't you deflect the blaster fire back to the enemy?"

"That is the Shien variant of Form V, which you will be learning soon," Windu stated. "Soresu is based upon total defense, no real counterattacks as to not harm your opponent."

The Chosen One nodded in understanding. "Doesn't that delay the inevitable though?"

"What makes you say that?" inquired Windu. Kenobi looked to his left to Sol, also curious on his thoughts.

"Like you said, true masters are invincible. That means that other Jedi aren't so skilled. And the style of Soresu is built like a wall, but all walls eventually crumble," observed Sol. Kenobi furrowed his brow at the idea, he had shared similar ideas before but he knew the more aggressive forms like Ataru had no solid defense either.

"Yes, but Soresu does display the advantage of conserving energy during the fight while your opponent will get tired and make a mistake," Kenobi detailed. "And then your opening is presented."

"Exactly," Windu replied.

"It depends on the user then," Sol figured.

"That applies to any form yes, and the level of dedication they are willing to put into," Windu continued. "Any form is as strong as its user's resolve."

Nodding further in understanding, Sol drew upon his white saber. The whistling sound of the ancient lightsaber caused Kenobi to look at in fascination. He saw a blade quite like it before, quite fitting perhaps for the Chosen One himself.

"You will assume the position of Soresu," Windu ordered Kenobi. The older Padawan's blue lightsaber steadied for the Chosen One's strike. Sol eyed Windu then to Kenobi. Lifting the saber above his head, Sol assumed the stance of Shii-Cho. A split second passed before Sol suddenly lunged towards Kenobi, deceptively changing to the precision of Makashi. The unexpected speed from the young Padawan nearly knocked Kenobi away, utilizing all his skill in Soresu to keep Sol at bay.

Mace Windu watched his student with fascination. He had speed, he had precision, he had focus.

He saw more however. Something deep within him.

His eyes continued to watch the Chosen One. Then to Kenobi. It seems throwing the older Padawan into hot water paid off, he was learning. Adapting. Taking a few steps back Mace Windu poised himself for a surprise.

Kenobi continued on the defensive, narrowly blocking the swift strikes and lunges of Sol, his smaller build granting him easier access to his guards. Quickly deflecting the sudden onslaught of blaster fire enveloping them, Kenobi and Sol stood back to back and blocked the incoming barrage.

Sol realized what Master Dooku meant about the weakness of Makashi and blaster fire, opting for a wider stance and subtle dodges. Quickly gathering the feel of Soresu, Sol took a step forward, away from Kenobi's back and tried to deflect the blaster fire back to its source.

Batting a single shot and causing a brief explosion, Windu halted his exercise. "Impressive, the both of you. Apparently Master Fay's words of your skill were merited Kenobi."

"Thank you Master," Kenobi bowing his head at the praise.

"And you," Windu continued, directing his eyes to Sol. "Quick adaption in the heat of battle, changing style to throw off your opponent and keen insight of a weakness of a form. You have done well."

Sol bowed his head appreciatively at his master's words.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **5 months later…**

Sol and Kenobi danced in a circle with their backs to another, intensely blocking a blinding rapid barrage of blaster fire. Over their time together, Kenobi and Sol continued to discuss the strengths and weaknesses of Soresu, including any improvements to compensate those weaknesses.

Kenobi suggested a more fluid movement for the all-defensive form, utilizing a figure-eight of the hand and wrist to make blocking and deflecting easier. Sol merely agreed, not having found any other alternative at the moment besides learning the remaining lightsaber forms.

The Padawans poised their lightsabers closely as the blaster fire died down. The hum and whistle of their blades were the only sounds besides Windu's soft thuds of his boots.

The Master of the Order walked through a cloud of smoke, his face serious as ever. "You continue to surprise me still, I'm impressed."

"I had some help," Sol quipped, nudging Kenobi with his elbow.

"Kenobi, I have reported your progress with the Council. You are to prepare for the trial of Knighthood," Windu informed.

"When do I begin?" Kenobi asked, his demeanor remained focused and confident.

Sol smiled towards Kenobi, he had been waiting for this moment. It was happening quicker than either thought possible.

"Whenever you are ready."

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So a little bit of a "filler" chapter of sorts, since this will be a mini-arc of 2-3 chapters that feature Sol having more lightsaber training and Force-based training. But hoped you enjoyed it lol.**

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood, Serra Keto, Pix, Kaas Tod, Fay, T'ra Saa

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Fay ( _Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

T'ra Saa ( _Possible Small Planet_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


	5. Trial of Courage and Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **' _Telepathic_ '**

 **Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 4):** (Exhales at the long review)…

Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think the Maul droid was a foreshadowing of Anakin's skill in the future, similarly to Anakin's skill with Shien against Dooku in Episode II (as Shien is not designed for one on one combat, kinda like Shien mixed with aggressive Soresu in a way).

Given some thought to it, yeah I might make Ventress 2-3 years older than Sol (though I think Sol would probably find Ventress when he becomes a Knight, which might be around when he's 13-14, or shortly afterwards). Though I'm curious if you've thought of any other names/titles besides Sun Jedi (curiosities sake anyway).

Gotcha, I think I can make a small arc about that for 99/Thrawn.

TBH, Ahsoka didn't really listen to Anakin much either during the Clone Wars animated movie or the beginning of the series lol. I'm curious on your thoughts on the whole Ahsoka/Sol pairing and how it would play out throughout the story (always LOVE hearing your thoughts on these matters).

Lol, couldn't think of a comparison for the Jedi like for the Sith (might've be the point I suppose).

I imagine destroying a Sith Temple isn't a easy task (plus given the future arc of the Clone Wars where Ahsoka would've returned to the Jedi Temple and found the Sith Temple beneath it- kinda shows that Yoda and Mace and the Council didn't, or couldn't, do anything about it… the only thing that might've worked is the Wall of Light technique).

I'd figured Barriss too so you'll see her very soon, for Serra I have to gather the right timing for her since she's tied to Cin Drallig (since he's her master) so right about then is when you'll see her. For the reference about Sol not being at the Temple often, I meant more in the case that since he's a Knight, he'll be busy on missions mostly (as most Jedi Knights are at that point) but that does play a tiny part in that as well with his relationship with Fay, however I get you're coming from.

Why Ataru specifically? Is it because of Ahsoka, or because of Yoda? A little bit of both? Just curious is all since you mention later about the rest of the lightsaber training in the review I'd figured you would've said either Shien/Djem So, Niman, or Juyo/Vaapad (as there's no real masters for the former two, Windu does have Vaapad). Funny enough, coming back to what you said about Fay, technically there is a lightsaber form that Fay uses called Form "Zero", it's more of a ethical principle rather than a lightsaber form but it deals with using the Force itself to solve problems (Force combat if you will).

Hm, I'm still up in the air about the Dark Woman plus some of her obscure powers, I'm sure, could be taught by Yoda (like Force cloak, not sure about phasing through walls but you get the gist) or some other master. But I'll give it some thought (it might tie to Hett in the future).

Appreciate the input with the Dragon's Jaws, Breath and Fist (though I might call the last one Dragon's Claw instead).

Technically with the Sol and Fay vs Maul fight, Fay would solo Maul (given if the hype about her is true, which it is in this case of the story), but you could argue that Fay is more peaceful and "pacifist" in a sense, so yeah lol. Though if Maul's master were to suddenly appear…

Oh yeah, I forgot that Aayla knew Form 5 lol, though I think she was a Shien practitioner. Hm, it'll be interesting to write the differences between Yoda's more acrobatic and traditional style of Ataru compared to Qui-Gon's more grounded approach. Cin Drallig I believe was a Form 6/Niman specialist (maybe the Dark Woman could make an appearance). Pretty straight forward with Vaapad lol. I'd guess if I were to makes a list for masters of each lightsaber form it'd be this: Shii-Cho: Kit Fisto, Makashi: Dooku, Soresu: Obi-Wan Kenobi (in the future lol), Ataru: Yoda, Shien/Djem So: Aayla Secura (probably more for Shien), Niman: Cin Drallig (more than likely) and Juyo/Vaapad (Mace Windu). I figured you would've gone towards Vaapad as the main form for Sol… though I'd like to try a Djem So/Vaapad hybrid as the more balanced Djem So could prevent the Force power weaknesses of Juyo/Vaapad.

That's a very interesting concept with Maul and Sol, I really like that… You seem really gun ho with the 501st Army lol XD, though you'll probably get your wish (probably…). Though only a Jedi Master on the Council can become a Jedi High General in the Clone Army (but.. given Sol's title of Chosen One…).

 **1stHoseman (Chapter 4):** Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

 **Cf96 (Chapter 4):** Thanks.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 4):** Lol, isn't training the greatest? Though the notion of the Sith depends on how old Sol will be…

 **TR4PP3R (Chapter 4):** It wasn't his "raw power", per say, as it was Starkiller's potential. Raw power, generally, refers to the power he's currently able to use (techniques in the Force aside) at any present moment. Palpatine allowed him to do it, since Marek at the end died regardless as Palpatine remained unharmed.

 **Naroku (Chapter 4):** Lol, I can imagine Sol's face at seeing the tiny Grandmaster jumping around him as Sol tries to hit him XD.

 **desdelor97 (Chapter 4):** Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy.

 **DCxbox343Knight (Chapter 4):** Thank you for the kind words, glad you are enjoying this story. Yeah, I figured Mon Mothma should get some love now and then lol.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Trials Chamber; 5 days later…**

Located deep within in the Temple Ziggurat, this high-ceiling chamber was constructed out of dark stone and was dimly lit. Located off an ancient passage way, the doorless hall consisted of several stepped areas lined with stone and bronzium statues of Jedi Master long dead.

The Chosen One watched alongside his master and waited for Obi-Wan Kenobi to begin his path to a Jedi Knight. He knew little of these trials but figured he could learn something at least. "Will I go through these trials?"

"These trials help prepare the mind and body of the Jedi," Fay said matter-of-factly. "Even if you are the Chosen One, lacking experience is a crucial weakness that can be exploited by those who understand how the galaxy works."

"What kind of trials are they?"

"There are five stages: Trial of Skill, Trial of Courage, Trial of Spirit, Trial of Flesh, and Trial of Insight." Fay explained. "Each trial tests a different struggle that a Jedi will face. You will learn more about these tests once you are older. Come, your lesson with Master Yoda is coming soon."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room**

Sol and Yoda meditated on the floor, closed eyes focused on the calm flow of the spiritual energy binding them together. The Grandmaster suggested that the boy should meditate and clear his mind before his training. The six year old Padawan reflected on the past year of his training, his relationship with his master…

Her kind, warm, and understanding smile. Her infinite wisdom and poetic words could ease any troubles he might've had. She had helped with his nightmares, those demonic creatures of the Sith brewing underneath the Jedi Temple. But… he still had them. They felt too real.

Yoda's blue eyes opened to see Sol, the boy's brow were creased heavily. He was still troubled. The Grandmaster pondered on the Chosen One. Time would heal the boy, but it had since been a year too. His blue eyes glanced to the ceiling, silently asking the Force for guidance.

"Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if it feels like nothing changes," Yoda kindly advised. Golden eyes awoken at the grandfatherly words of the Grandmaster, a masked smile greeting Yoda. "When we choose to walk away from the darkness and move towards a brighter light, healing comes." The Grandmaster gestured towards Sol to stand, the Chosen One resisted a chuckle at the foot height difference between the two of them. Unfortunately Sol grinned cheekily, his thoughts betraying him. "Judge me by my size, do you?"

Sol's expression blanched, a faint shade of white flushed his cheeks. Fear trickled within his gut as Sol saw Yoda's stern expression. "N-No, Master Yoda. I mean- uh, it wasn't meant to be like that." He sighed, guilt burdening his soul. He didn't mean to insult him. "I'm sorry Master, I am ready.

The Grandmaster continued to stare silently at the boy, a frown etched on his forehead. " Ready are you? What know you of ready?" He scoffed, the soft clicking of the gimer stick, that served as Yoda's cane, banged on the floor as the Grandmaster circled the boy. "For over eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." He stopped in front of Sol, his expression softening at the boy. "Much hope for you, I have. Destined to be the greatest of us, you are. Only want the best out of you, I do."

Sol smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Master, I- thank you."

Yoda hummed, his brow easing from his thoughts, before continuing. "Strong, the form of Ataru is. Strong yet taxing on the body. Most Padawans use this form due to their recklessness and youthful energy. Aggressive, the Ataru form is, but focused. You must never solely rely on skill with a weapon, the idea that your whole body is the weapon, but rather embrace. Use the Force to spin, jump, your foe, to overpower."

The Chosen One listened carefully to the Grandmaster's words, but his speech pattern was a bit different than what he used to hearing. His golden eyes observed Yoda, imagining the impish Jedi perform a aggressive lightsaber sequence.

"Judging my size again, you are," Yoda said calmly.

Sol sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time seeing you…"

The Grandmaster kept a firm stare at the boy, then sighing in disappoint, his head shaking. "A hard time believing what they can not see, your age has." Yoda glanced towards Fay and Qui-Gon Jinn on top of the railing, watching silently. Meeting his gaze with Sol, he called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force, the solemn expression of a warrior erasing the grandfatherly demeanor he had a second earlier.

'This isn't good,' thought Sol, drawing the white blade of the Sunsaber, using the opening stance of Soresu and pointed two fingers at the Grandmaster. Yoda kept his stance secure, stronger and just as immovable as a mountain. Sol shifted from the Soresu stance to Makashi, then to Soresu again; it was difficult to find an opening, the Grandmaster's stance was perfectly impregnable.

With a surprising power in his voice, Yoda yelled with a warrior's cry, leaping over Sol and slashed against the white blade. Sol tried to keep his eyes focused but all he could see was green; what worried him was that the blur was Yoda himself and not his lightsaber. Keeping his stance tight and his defense focused, Sol managed to block every other strike from the Grandmaster before a resounding Force Push knocked Sol off his feet, sliding several meters. His head barely grazed the wall, he could feel the individual strands of his hair touching it. Panting in surprise, Sol's gaze widened at the Grandmaster's sudden appearance by his side.

Yoda stared at Sol, saying nothing then left. Sol blinked in confusion, now feeling his heart catching up with his body. What… was that? His mouth went dry, his body refused to move, too afraid that the Grandmaster would suspect an attack.

This power… it wasn't… it was…

Was he suppose to match that?

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

"The perfect attack begins with your attention. Every pebble can be an obstacle or an opportunity. Hone your focus. Add speed, timing, strategy and surprise. Do not forget the Force is with you," advised Qui-Gon, his emerald blade slowly practicing the steps of Ataru. Sol copied each step in stride, his thoughts reflecting back to his… fight… with Yoda a few days ago. He had received praise and kind words about how powerful he would become, but after witnessing what he did, he wasn't sure.

The scarier part was that, deep down, Sol knew Yoda wasn't going full out.

For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi.

Eight hundred years it took Master Yoda to become that powerful… When was he suppose to reach that kind of power?

"You did quite a number on him," Fay said softly.

Yoda kept his gaze focused on the lesson, waiting for Fay to continue.

"I never imagined you would be the kind to have a wounded pride."

The Grandmaster turned to face the elvish Jedi Master, his stern gaze meeting Fay's. "Blinding you of the truth, your affection for the boy is, just as I feared." Her gray eyes narrowed cautiously at the Grandmaster. "Troubled, you are. Fear clouds his mind and it shows in his training."

"Trauma tends to linger as I'm sure you very well know," Fay countered. "Especially with the Council's lack of foresight of laid beneath the Temple itself."

A determined look crossed Yoda's face, his hands resting on the cane. "Aware of the effects of trauma, I am, aware of the consequences of it not being treated quickly, just as I am. Done an excellent job with his recovery, you have, but this final part you can not help him. To do it himself, he needs."

Fay's gaze eased, still however cautious of the Grandmaster's intention. "What do you have planned?"

"The flow of the Force take its path, let," Yoda said, returning to focus on the clashing of emerald and white sabers. "The Chosen One, Sol is, the best path when the time is right, he will know."

Qui-Gon Jinn's bladework was wide and powerful, marked by heavy, two-handed slashes and sudden flourishes. This was far easier compared to Yoda, noted Sol to himself. Also, Sol observed, that Qui-Gon's movement was far more grounded than the traditional usage of Ataru, compared to Yoda's. Was his stamina bad? Or was it lull him into a false security?

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts," Qui-Gon advocated. He noticed that Sol was too focused on trying to win the duel that he would fail to see-

The Chosen One slid on his knees between the Jedi Master's legs, standing on his hands Sol used both his legs to kick Qui-Gon's back. Briefly losing his balance, Qui-Gon faced the six year old Padawan, a flair of mischief gleaming in those golden eyes. The Jedi Master held his emerald blade close to his chest, his signature Ataru stance, keeping a closer eye on the Padawan. Sol's smaller frame would allow him greater agility and make him a harder target to it.

Taking a few steps back, Sol mimicked Qui-Gon's stance and use the graceful footwork of Makashi to keep his distance. A burning desire spiraled in his gut, remembering the flurry of Yoda's lightsaber strikes, it was awe-inspiring yet terrifying.

The Jedi Master saw the look of conflict in Sol's eyes. He wasn't going to be able to focus. Deactivating his emerald lightsaber, Qui-Gon ended the lesson.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Temple Meditation Garden**

The elvish Jedi watched her Padawan peacefully, sitting directly in front of him. The frown etched on his forehead worried her, he didn't lie to her; the nightmares were going away, and he was improving. Guilt trickled in her stomach, maybe the pressure of being the Chosen One made his pain with the hidden Sith Temple all the more reason to harbor it secretly. He probably felt he didn't need to feel the fear, to suppress it.

"You are troubled," an old friend called to the elvish Jedi. Her gray eyes lingered to the 5 meter tall tree not too from where the duo sat. The tree began to unfurl and revealed a female Neti, her yellow-green eyes smiling fondly at her life-long friend. "I've never felt you troubled before, then again I've never seen you at the Temple either, ever since you left."

Fay stood and quickly hugged her friend, it had been a century since they last met, maybe longer. "I pray you've been well T'ra Saa."

The Neti nodded. "I've missed you Fay." She saw the troubled and confused look on the boy's face. "You're younger than I heard from the other Jedi, Sol Sunrider. However you are quite cute." Sol blinked innocently and stared, then looked away to the pond in front of him. T'ra Saa chuckled amusingly. "What is wrong?"

"There is a Sith Temple that lies below the Order," Fay said. T'ra Sass frowned in confusion. "Sol found it accidentally in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and he fell below the Jedi Temple. And when he ventured deeper into the cavern and found the ancient Sith Temple, he was attacked by these monstrous undead creatures."

T'ra Saa glanced sorrowfully at the boy. "I see, no doubt he would be troubled."

"And it's been a year since that incident," continued Fay. "Earlier Master Yoda was training Sol and he…" Sighing in growing annoyance, she hid her face in her hands. "Master Yoda made a fool of him, knocking him around when Sol was not properly trained in Ataru."

The Neti Master pondered on the Grandmaster's actions. "That doesn't quite sound like Master Yoda."

"I know. And when I confronted him, he told me that I can't help Sol anymore to overcome his fears. That he needs to do it himself."

T'ra Saa observed the guilt and conflict on Fay's heavy heart. She was surprised to see her like this, Fay was always calm and level-headed. Her gaze centered on Sol again, his back to them; Fay cared very deeply about him, deeper than what T'ra had expected. The bond of master and apprentice was the closest understanding to a father/mother-child relationship, and it was hard.

She knew. Releasing her apprentice to become his own was very hard. Yet, her apprentice became the Master of the Order, second to the Grandmaster.

The Neti placed her hands on Fay's shoulders, causing the elvish Jedi to look at her friend. "It's not the end of the galaxy. You should understand, you left the Order and became a legend, helping those across the Outer Rim and wherever the Force called you to. He will be the same, and more. If you trust him."

Nodding in understanding, Fay smiled gratefully and hugged T'ra Saa again. "Thank you."

"Like old times," commented T'ra. The Neti smiled amusingly as she felt a slight tug on her tendrils. Turning to see a flustered Sol with his hand on her brown tendril, the Neti continued to grin. "I'm not sure what you were expecting to happen if you pulled on it."

Fay grabbed Sol by his left and pulled him towards her firmly, placing him by her side. "I'm sorry T'ra."

T'ra shook her head. "It's fine." She looked towards Sol, his flustered face hidden by his hanging head. "Don't worry little one, it'll take something far worse than pulling my hair to annoy me."

Sol slowly looked towards the Neti, curiosity sparkling his golden eyes. "Your hair… it feels like branches."

"My people are called the Neti, we are a sentient plant species," explained T'ra Saa. "We have a special ability to morph our shape and size."

"Like that tree earlier?" asked Sol.

"Indeed," said T'ra. She smiled when Sol nodded innocently. "I need to speak with your master privately, Sol." Taking a sidestep from the female masters, Sol ventured deeper into the garden.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

Easing his tense shoulders, Sol sighed in relief. Letting the calm air cool and heal his mind, that was the intention of this garden from what his master told him. Glancing at the Sunsaber dangling from his belt, Sol recalled his training earlier with Qui-Gon and Yoda. To the day of the Sith Temple.

His hand shook lightly, his heart pounded achingly and his stomach twisted in a knot. An ice cold shiver crawled up his spine. Followed by calm emptiness. He overheard the conversation between his master and her friend, shame overwhelmed him. She was a wonderful master- wise, kind, thoughtful, beautiful.

She was a legend.

He was suppose to be the Chosen One.

The sound of bristling plant life focused Sol's attention on a young green skinned girl. She was about his age, maybe a year older. The black tattoos across the bridge of her nose stood out to Sol, his brow creasing in inspection.

"Hi," Sol said finally, clearing his throat.

The girl cleared her throat, saying, "Hi."

"I'm Sol."

"My name's Barriss."

Sol smiled endearingly. "Where's your master?"

Barriss pointed over her shoulder, past the shrubbery. "Somewhere over there."

Licking his lips, Sol was unsure what to do. He hadn't expected anyone to pop up where he was. "… You're pretty." His lips flattened in a flat line, his golden eyes squinting at what he said.

The Mirialan looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks burning all of a sudden. Sol decided to leave, wondering if he was feeling ill; he felt hot. "W-Wait," Barriss called out. Her eyes lingered to the lightsaber hilt on Sol's belt. "You're Sol Sunrider."

Offering a charming smile, Sol returned to Barriss and took a seat next to her. "Yeah," he said. The Jedi Padawans looked at each other, gold and blue eyes staring at eternity. "You're a Padawan too? I thought you had to be older to become a Padawan."

"I guess, but since my people have a tradition that only our kind can train future members," Barriss explained.

Sol pointed to the shrubbery that the Mirialan noted earlier. "Your master, the one hiding behind the bushes?" Barriss giggled sweetly. "Why are you over here when she's over there?"

"She wanted me to see the garden for myself, without her."

"My master's having a talk with her friend." The Mirialan continued to peer at Sol's weapon. "You want to see it? My Sunsaber?" Barriss blinked at the name but nodded. The high pitched whistle caught her attention, it looked quite different than her master's lightsaber; it was thin, flat, and curved to a point, it looked more like a metal sword than the weapon of a Jedi. But it was pretty to look at, the color of silver lightning decorated the top portions of the blade.

Barriss flinched when Sol started to flourish his Sunsaber, the high pitched whistle singing during the training regiment of speed, fluidity, and grace. Her eyes strained to keep up with her fellow Padawan, she was able to see at least two or three afterimages of the blade. Sol followed the final set of Soresu, he gripped the hilt of the Sunsaber with two hands and slashed heavily at the air, mimicking Qui-Gon Jinn's technique.

The Mirialan relaxed her eyes, thankfully, and saw Sol getting away from her, slashing at the air. She wasn't sure if he was trying to impress her or…

"You're pretty."

Ignoring the compliment- thought from her mind, Barriss carefully followed Sol, reaching out and tapped him on the shoulder. His body tensed from the gentle touch, pausing his downward swing and turned towards the Mirialan. His panting broke the silence, it was slow and heavy, and Sol timed each exhale in synch with the next.

"Sorry," Sol said.

Barriss shook her head absentmindly, "You can do that?" Sol panted still but nodded. "Amazing, that's… amazing." Grinning at her praise, Sol deactivated the Sunsaber and offered the hilt to her. "I-I can't, I'm not-"

Sol took her hand and placed the hilt in her hand, not seeing the faint blush on her cheeks as he held onto it. "It's not that hard and, uh, it can help when you start training."

"That won't be for years," protested Barriss.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind," Sol said, repeating the Grandmaster's words. "And the lightsaber is the deepest, personal part that a Jedi could have." Barriss tensed, feeling the Chosen One get behind her and placed his hands over hers. The Sunsaber activated and the white blade shone over her face, and her eyes widened at the power she felt within her fingers.

"The first form of lightsaber combat is Shii-Cho, the one that all Padawans learn," Sol said. Lifting both their arms above their heads, Sol kept it there. "This is the opening stance." He lowered the blade so it was directly in front of them. "That is the first area to strike."

His hands were soft and firm, noted Barriss. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Barriss focused on the task, letting Sol guide her body to the other strike zones.

"Now you try by yourself," Sol encouraged, taking a step back. Barriss flexed her grip on the hilt and with a breath, she lifted the hilt over her head. Then lowered it straight down. To the right side. To the left side. Downward to the right. Downward to the left.

"Amazing," Sol praised, smiling at his new friend. He felt calm around her.

Barriss smiled kindly at the praise and deactivated the Sunsaber, handing back to its master. "I appreciate the help." Sol shooed the praise playfully. "It means a lot to me. I hope we'll see each other soon." The Mirialan leaned over and kissed Sol on the cheek then disappeared into the shrubbery.

Staring dazedly at where Barriss disappeared, the warm impression of soft lips tingled his cheek. Gently touching his cheek, a grin curled his lips. The Sunsaber loomed in the corner of his eye, calling him to do it.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Sith Temple**

The broken ancient weapons remained in place, the heavenly glow of the Sunsaber basked against the shrouding darkness here. Sol's determined brow focused on the pedestal where he found the ancient lightsaber. He was the Chosen One. He was stronger than before, wiser than before, more determined before.

He would defeat his fear.

Standing next to the pedestal, he waited for those creatures to return to life. Golden eyes surveyed the massacre of weapons, armor and bodies, it was a matter of time. It happened before…

Sol stomped his foot loudly, the thunderous noise echoing in the cavernous walls. "I know you're waiting. I'll wait too." The Chosen One deactivated his weapon and sat in a meditative position, setting the Sunsaber in front of him. It was darker than a blackhole, just as cold as death. The stench burned his nose, rotting the memories of more pleasant and delightful smells… like the earthy and sweet smell of his master's robes.

His fists clenched. Focus, focus, focus.

Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light.

The Chosen One stood to his feet, calling on the Force and the Sunsaber to him. The white light from Sunsaber illuminated the small army of dead Sith warriors waiting for him. Twirling his weapon once, Sol gave a shout and with the movement of Shii-Cho vertically sliced the skeletal demon in front of him in half, leaping over the passage of stairs into the heart of the demon.

Sparks brought the light and fire that danced in Sol's soul, a fire of life pumping in his veins. The white light danced with the deepest commitment Sol had ever felt. His right arm started to feel numb, after the seemingly endless of torrents of bodies falling and rising. His muscles started to ache and burn, yet he persisted. He had come this far, for his master and for himself.

He needed this!

His vision became dazed and blur, heart throbbing behind his eyes. Almost tripping over a broken rib cage, Sol regained his balance and continue his onslaught. Unknown to himself, he had been using Qui-Gon and Yoda's method of Ataru.

Kicking a skeletal demon in the face, Sol resorted to basic marital arts of punches and kicks, but the motion of it feel awkward to him. A cold sweat glossed his skin, his body screaming for him to stop this madness.

Coughing at the inhalation of bone dust, Sol halted his rampage. His right arm hung loosely from its socket, the feeling of numbness gone. The Sunsaber slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, his golden eyes flickered in exhaustion. It hurt to breath.

Drunkenly taking a step forward, Sol gaped at the destruction he caused.

What… had he done?

 ** _Murderer!_**

 ** _Killer!_**

 ** _Murderer!_**

 ** _Killer!_**

 ** _Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer!_**

Golden eyes glazed with broken tears. "No." Sweat covered his face, streaming in a tangent river. His head pounded in a pulsating, resounding boom, forcing himself to close his eyes in defiance at the squawking mocking him. His body trembled uncontrollably. "No… No…"

 ** _Murderer!_**

 ** _Killer!_**

 ** _Murderer!_**

 ** _Killer!_**

 ** _Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer!_**

"No!" screamed Sol. "They chose the path! They CHOSE!"

The booming echo masked the gentle thud of a cane. "When you look at the Dark side, careful you must be. For the Dark side looks back." The Grandmaster caught the exhausted Chosen One when he keeled over. Yoda looked somberly at Sol. "You must rest Sol, done too much already, you have."

A subdued smile came across Yoda, resting his hand on Sol's forehead. "Your largest fear carries your greatest growth." Now, he would see how great Sol's growth would become.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **The Situation Room; 8 months later…**

Sol's lively grin brightened the room, white and emerald blades clashing in the duel. Yoda looked on with gratification, Sol had broken his chains of fear and doubt. He was growing stronger in the Force and becoming more skilled with the lightsaber. But he still had much to learn, and that much more to experience.

Twisting his body over Qui-Gon's lightsaber, Sol landed on his feet and retaliated with a over-leaping slash at the Jedi Master's head. The Chosen One had taken the more traditional route of Ataru, but kept Qui-Gon's more conservative techniques in his style. Twists, leaps, and twirls of white light would have nearly blinded a non-Force sensitive.

Landing a solid kick to Qui-Gon's stomach, Sol rolled away from the following slash of the emerald lightsaber on the floor. Keeping his body parallel to the floor in a low stance, his left extended fully on the floor, Sol held the Sunsaber close to his head and pointed towards Qui-Gon.

The exhalation of Qui-Gon and Sol kept the pace of their fight. How far had he drained Qui-Gon's reserves? A third? Two-thirds?

"You have the reflexes of a Jedi," commented Qui-Gon, smiling at the boy. "Always remember, your focus determines your reality."

Both Jedi ended the duel with the deactivation of their lightsabers, Sol exhaling loudly in relief. "Yes Master." The Chosen One smiled at Qui-Gon, walking beside the older Jedi. "How close was I?"

"Closer than the last time you asked," Qui-Gon stated, smirking to himself. "You know there's more to a battle than the physical prowess."

Sol nodded. "Yeah, but it would be nice to know how close I am to beating you."

The Jedi Master kept his eyes forward and remained silent, knowing that he wouldn't tell.

The Chosen One pouted and frowned childishly. "You're no fun."

"I never reveal my secrets during or after a battle," Qui-Gon continued, smiling to himself.

"Only focusing on the moment," Sol ventured, knowing the maverick Jedi's thought process.

"Exactly."

The Grandmaster greeted the Jedi duo, nodding to Qui-Gon and the Jedi Master left. Sol frowned in confusion then waited for Yoda to say his peace. "Come a long way and you have overcome your fears, you have."

Sol bowed respectfully towards the Grandmaster. "I'm just glad it's behind me."

Yoda made a knowing sound and continued, "Behind us may find its way back in front of us, what lies."

"Then I'll know what to do."

The Grandmaster eyed the Chosen One quietly, then gestured for the boy to follow him. "A most serious mind, you have. A stubborn one, I hope it doesn't become."

Sol smirked endearingly behind Yoda's back, the serenity stirred within his body. His mind at ease. He felt content since a long time past. The signature hiss of a lightsaber alerted Sol of Yoda's ignited weapon. Drawing the Sunsaber to him, Sol met the Grandmaster with a challenging stare.

Becoming an emerald hurricane, Yoda lunged towards Sol in a blurred twirl and white and emerald blades locked. More comforting in his discipline in Ataru, Sol leapt over the impish Grandmaster and went on the offensive; knowing from the training he received that Ataru was extremely heavy on the stamina reserves. Keeping that knowledge in mind, a battle of Ataru was a game of strategy and chance.

Who would last the longest…

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Jedi Temple Sparring Arena; one year later (32 BBY)…**

The seven year old Padawan focused on the blue skinned Twi'lek female Padawan next to him, with Mace Windu teaching the fifth form of lightsaber combat. "Form V focuses on two disciplines- Shien and Djem So. For this lesson, Padawan Secura will teach you the Shien discipline while I will demonstrate the Djem So discipline."

The thirteen year old Aayla Secura bowed to Master Windu then faced the Chosen One and bowed. Sol repeated the respectful gesture. Her cerulean blade made her skin glow brightly in comparison. Activating his Darksaber, Sol waited for the older Padawan to start.

"You ok?" asked Sol, noticing that she wasn't doing anything.

"Is there a problem Padawan Secura?" demanded Windu, his gaze penetrating the Twi'lek's distracted mind.

"No Master," Aayla said, refocusing her attention on Sol.

"Begin," Windu watched the duel between the Padawans commence. Aayla's stance was a high guard position, her lightsaber hilt held in both hands above her head and cerulean blade angled upward and behind her. The Twi'lek went on the offensive and landed a overhead strike against Sol's blade. "You will find it easier to deflect blaster fire with this form- and it shall also guard you against critical strikes by your opponents."

Switching from Soresu to Makashi, Sol lunged and feinted his strikes, realizing the strength behind Aayla's blows when she countered.

"However, Shien isn't without its shortcomings," Windu spoke after several minutes. "it is weak against single opponents."

There was something off with her technique, Sol noted. He couldn't figure what it was though. Golden eyes narrowed and Sol angled his Sunsaber so that Aayla's lightsaber left her hand and into his. Twirling the Twi'lek's lightsaber between his fingers, Sol handed it back to her.

"Excellent," praised Windu. "I hope you take this into consideration Aayla, in any other situation Shien is an ample form to use. But in a lightsaber duel it is less than ideal."

"I understand Master," said Aayla.

"And I'm sure you're aware of Makashi's weakness to strength based attacks," continued Windu.

"I won the match," Sol stated.

"Careful Sunrider," warned Windu, his tone sharp and firm. "You won because you've had excellent teachers to guide you and you learned from their experience. Aayla kept up with you besides that fact and with only one master."

Sol frowned at the Master of the Order, baffled by what he was talking about. Before he could respond, Windu continued. "Nonetheless, we will continue with your lesson." The amethyst blade ignited, causing Aayla to retreat from the incoming duel. Narrowing his eyes at Windu, Sol eased his body and folded his hands behind his back. "Djem So was created in retaliation to the Jedi who felt that Form III was too passive a form. It addressed the shortcomings of Form III, in which a Jedi Master could maintain a prolonged defense but was likewise unable to overcome a skilled opponent. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation of defense against both ranged and melee attacks."

Windu began with a heavy slash and cleave, the sound of the lightsaber lowered with a growling hum. "It is a strength based form, it attacks the strength reserves of not only yourself but your opponent too." The Chosen One continued to observe with a inquisitive gaze, watching the fluid power of each strike. However he noticed that Windu's feet were rather stiff and rigid. Sol's brow furrowed at the notion. Aayla watched the boy with interest, wondering what he could be thinking.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Eight months later…**

Aayla Secura meditated in front of Sol, the two Padawans were alone in the sparring arena. Sol's lips flickered upward at a memory of Barriss, during his time away from training and his master, he would hang out with Barriss. She was interested in the healing arts of the Force and the history of the past generations of Jedi, she was selfless, she was kind. Her tattoos were cute…

The Twi'lek had observed the Chosen One for a few minutes, looking at the smile he had. For someone his age, he was quite strong. He was polite, he was kind, he was sweet…

"There is no emotion, only peace," she muttered, sighing through her nose. She stared at Sol, who was still meditating with that… stupid smile. A frown etched on her forehead, making her stare look more like a glare. This was stupid. "Get up."

Noting the sharpness in her voice, Sol opened his eyes but complied. Rolling his shoulders over, he called the Sunsaber to his hand and entered the Djem So stance. His eyes widened at the sudden, powerful lunge from Aayla, putting him on his backfoot. He ducked from the horizontal slash at his head, leaping over the abrupt Twi'lek.

"Aayla!" cried Sol, seeing the anger etched in her eyes.

The Twi'lek continued her onslaught, hammering down on Sol's defenses. The Chosen One growled to himself, not wanting to go fully out on her. She was a capable fighter but whatever was bothering her was affecting her performance. Having little choice now, Sol retaliated with a strong counter and kicked her harshly in the stomach.

The air left her lungs, Aayla's eyes widened at the blunt pain in her gut. Stumbling backwards, she regained her composure but she felt her lightsaber pulled from her grip.

"Enough!" Sol demanded. "Why are you mad at me?"

"It's not… at you," Aayla said slowly, regretfully.

Sol's brow raised curiously but still kept a firm stare at his friend.

"It's me." Sol lowered his Sunsaber, deactivating it and offered Aayla's lightsaber to her. Aayla forced a smile and called her lightsaber with the Force. "I just feel… upset. Confused…"

Eyeing her peculiarly, Sol wasn't sure what to say. "How long?"

The Twi'lek shrugged her shoulders, her body easing from the tension.

"I don't what to say," Sol said honestly.

The Twi'lek Padawan smiled affectionately. "Don't. I just found out that my master just returned from Nar Shaddaa. Without remembering who I was." It was true… Quinlan Vos returned from an undercover and apparently awoke inside a burning building. However, before he left, Quinlan gave Aayla a shining, red glowing stone called a Heart of Fire and with his rare gift of psychometry, her master recalled their past memories together.

Sol looked at his friend with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry. Is he better?"

Aayla nodded. "With this," she pulled a red glowing stone from her pocket. "My master gave it to me before he left for my birthday. It's called a Heart of Fire, on Kiffu it is a tradition to give it to someone you love and care about."

Looking at the stone in her hand, Sol recalled a conversation with his master long ago about the Jedi Code. "Huh," he started, mulling over his master's thoughts. "I didn't think the Jedi could care that… deeply." The irony of his words slammed him pretty hard.

"I think the point is for a Jedi to move past that, helps them grow," suggested Aayla.

"Yeah."

Thumbing the smooth surface of the stone, Aayla mulled over her future decision. She felt guilt for what she was about to do, she cared for her master dearly… She handed the Heart of Fire to Sol. "Take it. You've been kind to me these months and I want to thank you."

Looking at the Heart of Fire, Sol felt hesitant at such a gift. "I can't, it's from your master."

"And it's my gift to choose what I want," urged Aayla, still holding her hand out still.

Scrunching his face in mixed feelings, Sol took the stone. "Thanks."

The Twi'lek fought of a warm blush and kissed Sol on the cheek. The same place Barriss kissed him before.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **5 months later…**

"Niman is a simple form," Cin Drallig announced. "Designed for taking down criminals and scholars who focus more on diplomacy. This combat style is a hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form."

The nine year old Padawan kept his head low, trying not to look at Drallig's Padawan Serra Keto. She was… interesting compared to Kenobi and Barriss. Somewhat similar to Aayla, as she was confident in her abilities.

"Can't wait to master this form," Serra stated boldly. Sol smiled kindly, folding his arms in front of him. "Should be easy."

Cin Drallig focused his attention on his apprentice. "The way of lightsaber combat is not one of carelessness, it is one of the highest honors for a Jedi. The value to take a life or save a life is ever present in the Jedi duties."

"Would you say this is the best form that embodies a Jedi?" Sol asked.

"Good question," Drallig stated. "On a philosophical level, besides Soresu, I would say yes. But a big problem that belies Niman is that it is a form of moderation. It is not a fully compatible combat form like the others. It has no specific strengths yet has no specific weaknesses either."

"Except for the moderation part," Serra said.

"Correct," Drallig continued. "But the fundamental principle of Niman is that it's a jack-of-all-trades style of combat, and it's prone to adaptability unlike any other combat forms before it, depending highly on the user's intuition, improvisation, and creativity."

"Is it easy to learn?" asked Sol.

"Depends," Drallig said. "You can become a master of Niman in ten years."

"Sounds pretty easy," Serra said, smiling cheekily.

"We'll see," Drallig retorted, a smile of his own. Serra furrowed her brow in retort of her master's playful remark. "The maneuvers of Niman are rather simple, to compensate for the relaxed bladework, it encourages integrating Force powers into combat."

Sol perked at the idea of incorporating Force powers with lightsaber combat. He never thought of such an idea before, had he? Should be an interesting session.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So another little lightsaber training chapter, and more character development all around lol. We've gotten through Ataru, Shien/Djem So, and now Niman. The final one left is… Vaapad.**

 **I do have a little poll in regards to this story, and I hope you guys would take a minute and vote (leave it in your reviews please, appreciate it):**

 **Should Sol have another lightsaber weapon besides the Sunsaber?**

 **Yes (if Yes, specify what kind- saberstaff, pike, regular, Darksaber etc.; you can suggest the color of the blade)**

 **No**

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood, Serra Keto, Pix, Kaas Tod, Fay, T'ra Saa

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious (Small Planet)

Yoda (Small Planet)

Valkorion (Small Planet)

Fay (Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable)

Mace Windu (Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious)

Darth Plageuis

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

T'ra Saa (Possible Small Planet)

Revan

Vitiate

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

Galen Marek/Starkiller

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


	6. Trial of Skill and Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **desdelor97 (Chapter 5):** Thank you, and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy this story.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 5):** Hm, lightwhip is a very interesting choice… I like it lol.

 **SpartanPrime101 (Chapter 5):** Lol, did you catch another reference I placed in that chapter?

 **Silver crow (Chapter 5):** Eh, I don't mind long reviews lol, you know me better than that XD.

Well, with Anakin vs the Maul droid, that's his way of showing his potential- BY showing off lol. Though it could've been all those things too, knowing Anakin.

Lol, like the other name.

Hm, yeah I don't think Ventress ever did go to the Jedi Temple when she was younger. And I think I know what chapter/year Sol would meet Asajj Ventress… I just gotta make sure that it's coherent with the other chapters too lol.

Oh boy, let's see what you've said about Ahsoka and Sol's relationship-

Yes… I can see Sol's teaching style being a mixture of Yoda, Dooku, Windu and Qui-Gon's influences. Hm, yeah I could also see Sol being rather direct to when it comes to Ahsoka's discipline, since most of his other masters have been pretty stern with him too, including Yoda.

Funny enough, I think this chapter might incorporate some informal teaching on Sol's end lol. But I suppose yeah, Ahsoka's and Sol's relationship personally would be a lot more positive compared to Anakin and Ahsoka's in the Clone Wars movie. Though I'd expected a little more in the description besides them flirting a lot XD. Hm, but that is an interesting idea that Sol would be the one requesting a Padawan…

Oh yeah, don't worry. Like I said Sol will be at the Temple like Revan was, just that he's got missions to take care as well lol.

I believe I have the most appropriate lightsaber combat for Sol Sunrider: Niman, Djem So, and Vaapad as the main components, but with the footwork and precision of Makashi, the all-defensive Soresu, the multiple assault of Shii-Cho and the agility and speed of Ataru… pretty much what you said about Sidious X'D, but with a better clarification of his style lol.

I think Sol's fight with Maul might be the first time he'd used Vaapad in a combative situation. Lol, though yeah it would be a Sol vs Maul and Fay vs Sidious and Plagueis (or you know… something). Nice analogy with Sidious' presence and Sol's presence lol, but a void can also absorb… no wait, that's a black hole XD. Though the idea I had was that if Sol manage to touch Sidious with his bare hands then part of Sidious would burn (much like the ending of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone with Professor Quill).

Yeah, as I've mentioned above with Sol's lightsaber form it'll be mainly composed of Niman, Djem So and Vaapad with the other forms sprinkled in there.

I'd like to believe that Obi-Wan would still be on the Council lol. I'd also imagine that the Council would be ok with Sol being on the Council as well as serving as a High Jedi General. Heh… Legends XD.

Pretty badass descriptions of the Clone Trooper armor lol, love it.

Yeah, I kinda noticed that the Battle of Naboo was fought in 32 BBY (which would be about the time of Sol's training in Niman last chapter… actually that's two years past that, so it's 30 BBY during Sol's Niman training) but I imagine that during the Darth Plagueis novel that Sidious killed Plagueis at night so… there's also the time gap of the different sectors in the galaxy as Naboo is in the Outer Rim territory.

I reviewed the Sol and Mace Windu interaction scene during the Shien/Djem So training, and I see what you mean, though that was Mace being more of a disciplinary just to make sure that the Chosen One doesn't get to cocky (sound familiar?). Perhaps it wasn't the best way of handling it, but it will get addressed. Trust me lol.

Hm, I just wonder what things Sol will question about the Jedi Code and such. Though Fay has already mentioned a few things she's observed about the Jedi to Sol about two chapters or so ago. But I suppose those are good points you brought up too, as the Jedi's "control" could be the catalyst that might bring up Sol's thoughts into line.

Yeah, lol, Sol's pretty much began his trials in an unofficial manner.

Apparently everybody loves the character development that Sol's gone through with the last chapter :). So I'm happy about that. Oh yeah, I remember that fight with Sidious and Savage, lol, that's not a bad idea between Sol and Ahsoka either XD.

Speaking of crushes, I've been thinking who the first paring (first girl) should be for Sol. Naturally, I was thinking of Fay (and I hope I do well with their relationship in general as master and apprentice before the events with Maul come into play), and then probably Barriss then perhaps Padme during the events of her attempted assassination. But yeah I'll see what I can do with Tr'a Saa and her friendship with Fay (though for some reason I can see a lesbian couple/mother relationship forming between Fay, T'ra Saa and Sol lol).

I kinda have to figure out what Barriss and Sol are gonna do in the events of this chapter lol but I think I can come up with something.

Hm, I don't why not for Sol getting the Experimental Jedi Armor from TFU II. I love that armor design, and nice idea of having the Heart of Fire be the center chestpiece, nice touch. IF Sol decides to hand the Heart of Fire to someone else, it would likely be Fay, Padme or Ahsoka… but we'll see.

I'll let you know the results of the poll about Sol's lightsaber weapon at the end of this chapter.

Oh, last thing: What should Ahsoka's nickname be for Sol? Like how Skyguy was her pet name for Anakin. Maybe Sunsaber itself might be a fun little pet name lol.

 **BusterBlue12 (Chapter 5):** Lol, one of my favorite scenes from Samurai Jack Season 5.

 **Guest (Chapter 5):** Thanks for the vote on the poll. As for the lightsaber style you're talking about with Starkiller, that is the principle of Niman which includes Force-based attacks in its routine.

 **xXCoopyXx (Chapter 5):** I know Revan's style is composed of Jar Kai (the dual blade variant you're talking about), Juyo, Ataru, Niman (mostly) and basically all the forms depending during his time as either Jedi or Sith.

 **Naruko (Chapter 5):** Lol, luckily we settled on the exact age of Sol given the events of the last chapter. And thank you GREATLY for your help, I REALLY appreciate it!

 **gwb620 (Chapter 5):** Thank you.

 **maxbrevan (Chapter 5):** I appreciate the kind words, thank you. As for your questions:

 _Will Sol take part of the mission on Naboo?_ Yes, he will. But the time frame of the events will differ compared to canon.

 _Will you make a time jump after the event of Naboo to the attempt assassination on Padme on Coruscant?_ Hm, I've thought about this for a while and I'm still not sure on the answer yet. There might be only 2-3 chapters before the timeline is accordant of ATOC, since there is a small arc I want to cover first.

 _Will Aurra Sing be add to the harem?_ Probably not… But maybe…

 **stormdragon981 (Chapter 5):** Wielding two saberstaffs at the same time… I don't know how that would work for Sol honestly, it worked for Pong Krell since he has four arms and the necessary strength to wield the saberstaff by his arms.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 5):** Glad that you enjoyed Sol's character development with the Sith shrine.

 **1stHorseman (Chapter 5):** Thanks for the compliment and the vote.

 **Lazymanjones (Chapter 5):** Thank you kindly.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **7 months later… (29 BBY)**

The fairly relaxed bladework of Niman had been an easy endeavor to learn, but the principle of incorporating Force-based attacks fascinated the Chosen One. And with his potential rumored to rival or surpass the Grandmaster, it was a thought he had given serious weight to.

However, the other principle of moderation provided a problem as well; one that Cin Drallig pointed at the beginning of their lessons. No weakness yet no strength either. But it was a jack-of-all-trades style, symbolizing the importance of tactical ingenuity in the midst of battle; to think on one's feet and outsmarting and outmaneuvering your foe.

 _Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts._

The words of Qui-Gon's advice echoed in Sol's mind; changing and blending the previous five forms in his own style, Sol dodged the powerful slash of Serra Keto. Lashing out with a controlled Force-push, powerful enough to cause his opponent to stumble, Sol reversed his grip on the Sunsaber and clashed his blade with hers; spinning in place and striking an elbow to Serra's face, then knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. Catching her saber in mid-flip and landing behind her with a twirl, Sol crossed his blade and hers against her throat.

"Yield," Sol said, a playful smirk on his face. "And I still win, though it was quite fun."

"Be mindful of your surroundings," warned Cin Drallig, watching the end with folded arms. "Even when you hold the advantage you risk of failure at any point, no one is superior forever. Even those with the high ground can still fall, for they may lack the foresight of where they stand; whether they stand on the edge or it crumbles beneath them."

Golden eyes stared at her, non-blinking for the entirety of the Master's speech. His grip on the sabers firm and ready. The ten year old Padawan lowered his blades, handing the green saber back to its owner. "Yes, Master."

"There is another aspect to Niman that many Jedi have trained under: Jar'Kai- the technique of dual wielding, yet not many master it," Cin Drallig stated. Offering a hand to Serra, Sol pulled her onto her feet. Looking towards his saber for a second, he sheathed it and placed it on his belt.

"I'll give it some thought Master, thank you," Sol bowed politely.

"You have done excellent in your training in lightsaber combat, as the other masters have told me," continued the Battlemaster. "Keep in mind the purpose of a lightsaber and the consequences of your swing." Serra folded her arms, a frown etched on her young face. Something her master noted immediately. "You have done quite well Serra, however you must remember that lightsaber combat isn't as simple as winning or losing, or even surviving or dying; it is the meaning behind the ignition of our lightsabers, what purpose and intention we use them. Some situations require brute force, others more diplomatic matters, sometimes both. But I can't always tell you which will be appropriate, only you can decide that when you surrender yourself to the Force."

"Yes, Master," Serra said quietly, looking away from her master and the Chosen One. Cin Drallig ushered his Padawan to follow him, causing Sol to walk away towards his own master.

Fay smiled as her apprentice came to her, a grin on his own face. "I wonder if you're done receiving praises for a while."

Sol shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I've gotten used to them after 5 years, I still like it. Though it does get repetitive after a while." The elvish Jedi Master guided her apprentice out of the arena and through the barracks. "I am curious however on the final form of lightsaber combat, the one that Master Windu had talked to Master Yoda about."

Fay rested her hand on Sol's shoulder, gently massaging it with her long, slender fingers. "I'm afraid that is up to Master Windu to decide, as the seventh form of lightsaber combat is forbidden by Jedi to practice. Not only because of the severely complex practice but it requires the usage of dark and raw emotions."

"If I'm the Chosen One, who is suppose to bring balance to the Force, then wouldn't that mean that I'm to know the kinds of enemy I'm facing?" asked Sol.

The Jedi Master halted their walk, her hand squeezing firmly on his shoulder. "Do you know what you're implying? The Light and Dark sides of the Force are essentially to the Jedi and Sith, there cannot be one without the other."

"Is that what I said?" inquired Sol.

"Indirectly," Fay responded. "Sol, do you remember our conversation many years ago, when I brought up the Jedi Code?"

" _Emotion, yet peace._ I remember what you told me about the original Jedi Code and the revised Code, and…" Sol blinked and frowned, trying to remember the last bit they talked about. "And about you leaving the Order and listening to the Force instead of the Code." The Chosen One scratched the side of his head. "Does this have to do with the Living Force that you and Master Qui-Gon follow?"

"Good that you remembered," Fay praised. "Yes, the Force is like the water; it flows in whatever direction the current guides it, yet it can overflow and drown you in a heartbeat. The Force is powerful and pure, it is one with nature and the universe and yourself. Yet much like water, the Force can be polluted by those who are tainted by vile intentions."

"I don't understand, if that's the case then how do you know if you pollute the Force?" asked Sol.

"If you're intentions are pure then you won't have to worry about it." Something in Fay's tone was goading the Chosen One. He had never seen her like this; anxious yet in control, as if suspecting something.

"But you left the Order, something must've been wrong if you went against the Order," continued Sol.

"Or perhaps the Code," Fay pressed. "Thousands and thousands of years the Jedi have been the guardians of peace in the Republic but that peace is always disturbed by the rise of the Sith."

The Chosen One nodded, waiting for his master to continue. "And one cannot exist without the other, like you said. But what does that have to do with Master Windu and the final lightsaber form?"

"Because, my apprentice, that is where your final lesson begins," Fay said.

His body tensed and he felt nauseous, deathly so. "Wh-What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Her answer brought a chilling relief to the ten year old. Fay observed Sol's body language during their talk, her beautiful gray eyes musing on what she would say next. "There is much of the Force to be talked about; the Light and the Dark, the Living and the Cosmic, and the various in-betweens that have existed for countless generations. The history of the Jedi and Sith has always be intertwined, and the Sith will always arise within the Jedi. History has proven this."

Sol didn't say anything, letting his mind calm before deciding his words. "Do the Jedi know about this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

The answer brought a frown to the Chosen One. "I don't understand."

"Good," answered Fay. "You're not suppose to at this age, but the answer will come before your very eyes."

"I don't…" Fay placed her hand on Sol's head, shushing him softly.

"The reason I brought this up is because I want you to understand what you will see and what you will face in the future; you have already seen a taste of the Dark side with the Sith shrine but you haven't seen the full power of it. Nor have you seen what happens to the Jedi Order when a threat such as the Sith emerge once more. And what you might see is entailed in Master Windu's Vaapad," Fay gently stroked Sol's golden-brown hair soothingly. "Vaapad is the completed form of Juyo, also known as the Sith's favored form of combat. And for a time Juyo was acceptable for the Jedi to use as well."

"Then why was Master Windu allowed to practice it? And eventually master it?"

"You might ask him that if and when he accepts you as his student in Vaapad, and he might," Fay said. "I know it is a lot to take in but you will be a legend to the Order and it may be the Force's will that will guide you to these answers." She gently padded the Chosen One's head. "For now, let us mediate and eat."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

The blue blade of Barriss Offee's training saber softly glowed across her green face, her eyes shifting in uncertainty. Sol sensed her worry and gently bopped his shoulder against hers, grinning playfully.

"Don't worry if it touches you, it's not like you're gonna lose your hand," teased Sol.

"Yeah, because it's a training saber, not a real one," countered Barriss.

"Exactly, so no reason to get all worried about it," the Chosen One laughed and reached for his Sunsaber. "This'll be easy, trust me. And it'll be good for you to get some early practice before, you know, get your own lightsaber."

"It feels wrong," admitted Barriss. "It's like going against the tradition of things. I mean it's easy for you because you're the Chosen One, you're allowed to do certain things that others couldn't."

"Well, I still have a master to answer to," Sol said. "And a lightsaber and I wear the robes of a Jedi too, so I'm not that different than everyone else."

"I guess," Barriss responded.

"Trust me, it'll be fine," Sol smiled widely. Barriss felt her cheeks warm a bit but pushed it aside, focusing on her lightsaber. "We'll start off with Shii-Cho, the first form that I showed you when we first met, remember?"

Barriss nodded.

"And the first time you kissed me on the cheek."

The Mirialan's eyes bulged in surprise, her face was hot now and insecurity flushed throughout her body. Her hands trembled when Sol placed his hand on top of hers, his wide grin now a comforting smile. The twin suns of his eyes made her stomach flutter as they focused solely on her.

"You must really like me," teased Sol, the ten year old Padawan smiling endearingly. "You're shaking, just breathe Barriss. A Jedi must be in control of their emotions, right?"

The female looked down towards her hands, and his hand was still placed on top of hers. "Right… There is no emotion, only peace."

"Emotion, yet peace," stated Sol. "My master told me that was the original bit of the Jedi Code." His thumb caressed her skin, it was warm and soft. "I wonder why the Jedi changed their code."

"Because of this," Barriss said, her voice quavering as she finally looked at him.

"I'm fine," Sol said. "You're not."

The Mirialan attempted to retort but was distracted by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I feel fine," Sol repeated, leaning over and pecking Barriss on the cheek. The Mirialan's cheeks deepened to a pink-red coloring, her heart rate increasing dramatically. "Well, now I feel a little awkward," he admitted, chuckling nervously. "Jedi are supposed to be in control of their emotions. I care for my master greatly, I might even love her. And I care for you too, Barriss."

The blue training saber sheathed back to its hilt, same with the Sunsaber. "I care for you too, Sol. But we… the Order, the Code forbids emotionally attachment-"

"Not true," countered Sol. "Don't you care about your master?"

"...I…" Sol raised his eyebrow at her answer. "That's different."

"How?" Sol inquired. "We all care about something or someone in our lives, even the Jedi."

"What's your point?" demanded Barriss, her voice now a little more confident than before, but still shook. The Chosen One leaned closer towards her, a teasing smirk curling upon his face.

"What do you want my point to be?" asked Sol. "You're my best friend and I care about you. You care about me too. But nothing's happen, nothing wrong."

"That's because we're not in danger," protested Barriss. "If we were… I mean, if you got hurt…"

"We're Jedi, it's our job to protect those we care about; victims, people of the Republic, for each other in the Jedi Order. I think the point of the Jedi is to show compassion for others without losing ourselves, but we can't do that if we don't show that we care." Barriss could feel his breath tickling her lips, he was so close… "I don't know love, my master hasn't told me but I know she cares about me. I know I care about her too." She could hear the undertone of pain in his voice, his golden eyes glistening just slightly in the light. Dropping her training saber, Barriss brought Sol into a comforting hug, hesitant at first, but it felt nice.

He was surprisingly warm… or it might've been her still. The Chosen One wrapped his arms around her, his Sunsaber still in his hands.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

He had found sanctuary here within the confines of the Sith Shrine, the same place that gave birth to his new lease on life; it showed the power of his will and determination.

And the words of his master rang in his head…

He had no idea what she was trying to imply.

"I'm not supposed to," Sol repeated, taking a breath in. The dry air in the shrine made it humid, and he could feel his skin becoming damp and moist. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, the Chosen One stood from the staircase that once held the Sunsaber. "What if I discover it too late? What good would it do me then?" His hand tapped the hilt of his weapon, watching it from the corner of his eye. "How does this fare with her words about Master Windu's form?"

"A lightsaber is a Jedi's life, I trust you remember that one," a woman's voice called out in the darkness. Sol frowned at the sudden voice but simply took a few steps down the staircase. "Regardless, Windu possessed a unique personality for a Jedi; he was cautious to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of his friends, and slow to trust. These traits resulted in a man that often came off as being remote and intense." A cloaked figure phased from the floor, startling the Chosen One briefly.

"How-" the hooded figured lowered her hood to reveal the face of an older woman with snow-silver colored hair.

"The Force is a pathway to many abilities some may consider unnatural," the woman answered, her intense blue eyes boring into the ten year old Padawan. "The rumors are true then; your potential does rival the Grandmaster's."

"Who are you?" demanded Sol.

"A Jedi, much like yourself," the older woman responded. "If you desire my name, would it really matter if you knew my identity?"

"To me, yes," countered the Chosen One. "Why are you here?"

"To learn, same as you," her answer was simple. The Chosen One's jaw clenched at her presence, his breathing increasing ever so. "I sense your anger, what makes you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed," Sol countered again. "What do you think you'll learn here?"

"I'm curious on how you will use the Dark side to help you grow in strength as well as knowledge," the woman stepped towards the boy. "Why else would a Jedi stay in a place tainted by the Dark side? But then again, you're no ordinary Jedi either."

The boy's agape mouth brought amusement to the older woman. "Now Sunrider, you're not the only Jedi to be engrossed by the persuasion of the Dark side nor the last, not as long as the Jedi and Sith exist." Opening her cloak to reveal her lightsaber, one of an ornate and organic style, modified or perhaps built with artificial plant vines wrapping around it. The amethyst blade igniting from the hilt of the woman's lightsaber commanded her presence and his attention. "What your master has failed to tell you, Chosen One, is that a Jedi should have no possessions. Not even an identity. I gave up mine to show humility before the Force."

Unaware of what her intentions are, the Chosen One reached for his Sunsaber; the white and silver blade directed towards the woman in the traditional Soresu stance. The unnamed woman looked upon him in disappointment, causing the boy to furrow his brow in confusion. Against his better judgment, Sol lowered his guard and deactivated his weapon-

A powerful Force-Push knocked the Chosen One off his feet, landing roughly against the stone pillar, bits of debris raining upon him. Completely startled by the abrupt and brutal attack, Sol barely managed to stand to his feet when the amethyst light struck where his head would've been had he not ducked. Unfortunately, a swift knee to his stomach knocked him onto his back. Grunting, the Chosen One rolled on his backside and pushed himself up with one hand and activated his Sunsaber, opening with the beginning stance of Niman; retaliating with a Force-Push of his own. It was enough to knock his opponent slightly back a few feet.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" demanded Sol, switching his stance to Ataru.

The unnamed woman said nothing, her blade held vertically with both palms on the right side of her body; almost mirroring his own stance. Seconds past before the Chosen One held his weapon above his head and lowered it in front of him; the stance of Shii-Cho. Then lowered it at an angle towards the ground- the stance of Djem So.

"Kill you?" the woman responded. "You truly have much to learn, your master hasn't taught you properly."

"Don't say a word of my master!" shouted Sol, his breathing increasing and his arm shook with anger. "You know nothing of her!"

"Nobody knows anything of her…"

The Chosen One's nose twitched in a snarl, a soft growl emitting from deep within. "What are you?"

"I am the Dark Woman," the mysterious female answered.

"Seems you're a liar," mocked Sol, keeping his stance firm. "You said you gave up your identity yet you tell me your name."

"Not a name I chose but was bestowed upon me," the Dark Woman said. "What you will face in the future will be harsh and cruel, and you will stand alone when the time comes."

"And attacking me proves what?" Sol responded with snark.

A flurry of speed and agility almost threw the Chosen One off his guard, but countered with the firm defense of Djem So. The ten year old Padawan retaliated with resounding strength, clashing against the amethyst blade of his opponent.

"Answer me!" shouted Sol, his muscles tightening within his skin with every strike he swung or blocked. "What kind of Jedi attacks their own?"

The woman did not respond, only her single-minded focus was her answer. Striking with an elbow against his nose, the Dark Woman lifted the Chosen One with the Force and flung him across the room. Tumbling roughly, Sol stumbled to his feet only for a boot to smash against his face, knocking him flat on his back again and his head slamming harshly.

"It is not the Jedi that attacks you now, Chosen One," the Dark Woman responded. She dug her heel deep into his throat; the child's lungs burned as the immense weight slowly crushed the life out of him. The mysterious female Jedi pushed even more weight on the boy's throat, Sol thought his neck would've snapped. "I have watched you in your studies with the other masters and heard the lessons of your master; this is a small taste of the Sith's return, if it is to be true."

The sickening coloration of pink and purple reflected the slow death coming upon the Chosen One. The heavenly taste of air filled his lung and the nausea that followed burned his throat. Pathetically trying to lean on his side, to get away from the demonic female, but an abrupt Force sense alerted Sol of an incoming kick; a blast of raw Force energy knocked the Dark Woman clear through a pillar.

His heart ached with every breath he inhaled, his golden eyes welling in pain and fear…

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

"I heard you were dead," Mace Windu began, his face solemn but his eyes held bold attentiveness to the boy. "And what a bizarre woman you are, having trained only troubled pupils."

The elvish Jedi Master kept her hold on her Padawan, her gray eyes unblinking at the accused Jedi in front of the Council. Sol kept no attempt of withholding his contempt towards the woman who attacked him.

"Brutal and disturbing, the ways of your teachings are!" declared the Grandmaster.

"But they are effective, aren't they… my former apprentice?" inquired the Dark Woman to the Cerean Jedi to her left. Ki-Adi Mundi sat in silence, his hands folded neatly on his lap.

"To what end?" retorted Ki-Adi Mundi. "Provoking a fight with a Padawan, let alone the Chosen One, is highly inappropriate and highly unethical. It does not bode well with our conscious to let this go unpunished."

"What could have possessed you to attack an unarmed child?" demanded Luminara Unduli, her brow knitted in concern.

"I would be more concerned with were I found him and what I discovered," the Dark Woman pulled from her sleeve a hilt. The exact same hilt design as the one that that hung from the Chosen One's belt.

"How did you find that?" Sol growled.

"Would it matter to you?" retorted the Dark Woman.

"Tell us," Fay finally said, her tone barely composed enough to disguise her annoyance. "You've already done enough damage here as it is, do not dig a bigger grave for yourself."

"Focus on the matter before us, we must, then address the weapon in her hand, we will," Yoda said, drawing attention to the Grandmaster. "Greatly frowned upon by the Council, your actions upon Sol are, unpunished, and will not go." The impish Grandmaster sighed with a heavy breath, passing a quick glance to the Chosen One. "Unsure of what motives, I am, hidden or not, in store for Sol Sunrider or even your other students, that you had."

"But those results have ended in failure, especially Aurra Sing," Luminara interjected.

"Not failure, I realize that now," the Dark Woman countered. "Aurra was lied to when she was kidnapped, believing that I sold her to slavery." Sol knitted his brow when he felt her growing emotion. "I wholeheartedly believe in the Jedi Code, so much I gave up the right of self-identity to serve the Force. And I'm sure you know of that blind sacrifice of what you hold most dear, am I wrong Master Windu?"

The Master of the Order held his stare with the Dark Woman, thoughts stirring within the cavernous depths of his mind. His stare was bold and intense, a look of a warrior's final thoughts, before he spoke. "Was is it you're hoping to prove?"

"It doesn't matter what I "prove", what matters is whether or not you can see it," the Dark Woman suggested, her voice even and content. The hilt lifted from her palm through the Force, and the weapon floated towards Sol as the Dark Woman kept her gaze upon the masters of the Council. "Consider it a peace offering, Chosen One. It should give you clarity on what your destiny might hold."

Holding the hilt of the weapon in his left hand, the all-too familiar sound of a high pitched whistle tickled in his ears. The black blade, a complete mirror to his Sunsaber, had a white tint and streaks of white light; it held the exact same design as the Sunsaber, that of an ancient sword. Recalling Yoda's words when he first found the Sunsaber, Sol's thoughts lingered to where the Dark Woman found it.

Did she find it before him? Was it in the possession of the Mandalorians? Or did she find it after the discovery of the Sith Shrine?

"Dark Woman," Sol mused aloud, sheathing the black blade. "Seems like a weird title to give to a Jedi, given we're servants of the Light Side." Swallowing a small lump in his throat, he held onto his new weapon tightly in his grasp. The Dark Woman stood in silence, not answering to the boy's statement. Or perhaps she was thinking of an answer.

"As you'll learn, the Force works in mysterious ways. And maybe it's beyond the established beliefs that we once held. Or maybe not," the Dark Woman started to sink through the floor, mirroring her first appearance to the Chosen One. Yoda held out his hand, preventing the rest of the Council from intervening.

"Deal with her later, I will," said Yoda. The Grandmaster gestured for the Chosen One to stand in the middle of the Council room. "Been trained well in the physical arts of the Jedi, you have. A fine skill, you have, yet more experience you will require. Soon, and your final test may commence."

Sol nodded his head, suspecting the obvious of Master Windu's infamous lightsaber combat form. "The Dark Woman… she mentioned about Vaapad briefly when she attacked me. As did Master Fay." He partially looked over his shoulder towards the elvish Jedi. "I'm not quite sure why it's such a big deal."

"Six there were for generations of Jedi. The seventh, is not well-known. Powerful form it is. Deadliest of all. But dangerous it is, for its master as well as its opponent. Few have studied. One student alone, to mastery has risen," explained Yoda.

Mace Windu kept his eye on the boy with the same attentiveness as before, his shoulders easing as the impish Grandmaster talked. Vaapad was a complicated form as any he had undertaken in his Jedi career; the sheer focus and dedication that was involved in its creation was not for the faint hearted or weak-willed. He didn't fear the form, but it left him… uneasy. Or so his doubts mocked him quietly.

No, he had control over Vaapad; he was its creator, it didn't control him. That's why he created it…

"Form seven is very aggressive, Sunrider," Windu began. "It can take the user very close to the Dark side. Vaapad is more than a fighting style. It is a state of mind, a path that leads through the penumbra of the Dark side." Standing from his seat, the Master of the Order made his mark towards the Chosen One, walking past him and stared out to the skylanes of Coruscant. "Juyo can be considered a 'Sith style' yet many Jedi practiced during the Old Republic. Eventually it was banned because it violated the "there is no emotion, there is only peace" tenet of the Jedi Code. Form seven required absolute mastery of the previous forms."

"You mastered a Sith technique?" inquired Sol. The simple question had far more weight than the Chosen One realized, as did the rest of the Jedi Council. The Padawan looked towards the hilts he held, activating both at the same time; white and black, Light and Dark… Jedi and Sith…

"I channeled the darkness that lingered in my heart and used it to serve the Light side and the Republic," Master Windu explained. "It is a difficult thing to understand."

"You're a gray Jedi then?" asked Sol.

The Master of the Order felt the eyes of the Council on him, knowing his answer and knowing theirs. He spoke quietly after a moment's pass. "Yes." Facing the Chosen One, Mace Windu continued, his voice louder and his tone firm like before. "I have only taught Vaapad to only one other person, my apprentice Depa Billaba. However she tends to favor Soresu in combat."

Sol could sense something off about Master Windu, some form of hesitation lingered in him. "Is Vaapad that dangerous to learn, considering only you and your apprentice have learned it?"

"Vaapad was created by me and a friend of mine, Sora Bulq," clarified Windu. "Vaapad is a complete version of Juyo, its mastery is not only of the previous lightsaber forms but also of your internal strength and willpower."

"If you mastered a Sith technique, but use it for good, then is it really that bad?" inquired Sol. "Then isn't good and evil only a point of view?"

"It's that line of thought that leads to the Dark side," Luminara observed, causing the Chosen One to look in her direction. "It forces yourself to compromise justification for any means of your goal, and it will be easier to use more cruel and barbaric tactics as time goes on."

"Isn't that why the Jedi have "control" over ourselves, so that something like that doesn't happen?" Sol asked, a small frown etching on his face. Perhaps he was starting to understand why his master mentioned the old Jedi Code and her earlier words with him… "Most of the Jedi here have a bond with either their master or apprentice, right? And when the time comes they separate, and they understand the consequences of that. So… doesn't that mean we could form more personal bonds, like love, and still retain our control?"

"Love unconditionally," Yoda stated, adding a small chortle to his statement. "Truly wonderful a child's mind can be." The Grandmaster shifted in his chair, holding his cane on his lap, setting himself on the floor. "You must unlearn what you have learned. Meditate on our thoughts and feelings and the answers will come, we should." Yoda stood in front of Sol, inspecting the scratches and bruises the boy had received. "You still angry, are?"

Sol blinked twice, looking down at the floor. "A little." Glancing towards the other masters, he licked his lips in nervousness. "I'm just confused on what I'm supposed to do now. With the Dark Woman, Master Windu, my master, you, and supposed return of the Sith… I'm not sure what I'm suppose to believe in or how to bring balance to the Force. It seems the Jedi Order is unsure of itself on its belief."

The Grandmaster contemplated on the Chosen One's words, reflecting back on the misinterpretation of the prophecy of the Chosen One. "Strange times, we live in. Seen countless generations of warfare against the Dark side, the Jedi Order has, peace to the galaxy, and its never-ending crusade to bring. Conflict I sense in you. Studied under many teachers, you have, seen a difference in everyone's point of view yet it all centers on the Jedi Code, and you have."

"How do I know what to do?"

Yoda smiled concernedly at the boy. "Much weight on your shoulders, you have. Been told certain things about the Force yet you have seen other results, you have. Perhaps my fault, this is, grown used to the times of peace that I have neglected my duties to protect the Jedi and the Republic, I have. And now… alone and unsure of our next move, we stand. Divided and grown separate from our own, we stand, hidden by the shadows of our blind arrogance and humility. Become a victim of such an ideology, and now a young child has."

Floored by the Grandmaster's sudden reveal of emotion, Sol observed the shocked faces of the Jedi Council, and the surprised looks of his master and Mace Windu. To hear the legendary Jedi Master make such a bold claim on the entire history and belief of the Jedi Order, it was unfathomable.

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" Fay suddenly asked, the bold thick silence enveloping everyone's thoughts.

"In order for the Jedi, a change is. We sat up here in our temple, for too long have, listening to the orders of the Republic and neglecting our true cause to the galaxy. Allies to the Republic we are, not its soldiers or servants," Yoda declared. The impish Jedi Master returned to his seat, as did Mace Windu. "Given us the gift of the Chosen One for a reason, the Force has. A reason that we should not ignore, with the Council in private Sol, but I will convene. And rest your body and relax your mind, you should go."

"When you are ready, I will teach you the ways of Vaapad," announced Windu. "You have faced a lot in your life already, more than most Jedi have or will face in their entire lives. I believe you are more than capable of facing the darkness that lingers within, the same darkness that lingered within me."

Sol bowed respectively to the Council, followed by his master who guided him out of the Council room.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **One month later… Kuddaka chamber**

The Muntuur stones were a famous set of seven stones, which were used to train Jedi in telekinesis. Inspired by the rock gardens within the ancient Gardens of T'alla, the stones were a powerful meditation tool. According to unverified legend, the Jedi Master Ferleen Snee once lifted all seven of the stones high above his head using only the Force, and proceeded to have them whirling through the sky in an unprecedented display of telekinesis.

With each stone weighing at least a ton, and the heaviest stone weighing at over five tons, merely jostling a stone was marked as an achievement by a Padawan, with Jedi Knights being able to lift several at a time. Only masters of telekinesis were able to lift more than four at a time though; with Yoda only being able to lift five after he passed seven hundred years of age, Fae Coven being able to lift six only after entering a deep and long meditation, and Ferleen Snee - if the legend is true - being the only recorded Jedi to lift all seven

Master and apprentice sat side by side, focused intently on the seven stones in front of them. Enveloped in silence and by the mystical presence of the Living Force, Sol reached his hand steadily towards the stones.

"The Living Force allows Jedi to connect with the plants and animals that inhabit the world around them," advised Fay, her beautiful gray eyes opening slightly to watch her apprentice. "Become one with your thoughts and it can empower you. The mind and spirit are far more powerful than anything of the flesh, trust in the Force and let your instincts guide you."

With his hand steady, Sol cleared his mind of the troubled memories floating in his mind; the Dark Woman mainly as well as his concerns with his destiny and the apparent changes that Yoda had begun to undergo within the Order. However the Grandmaster had been quiet on the details of what changes were needed. Part of the mystery intrigued the Chosen One greatly, as any child would be given any secret that was kept from them.

One stone jostled, then another. He could feel the power of the Force flowing through his fingers like a steady rive stream. It cackled in his fingers like electricity, making his heart skip a beat. He never really used the Force in such a capacity; to let the Force flow away from him instead of strengthening his body.

 _The Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural._

Three stones jostled now. Keeping his hand steady, four stones jostled and moved. He felt their weight on his arm but he pressed onward, feeling the stones jostling even harder than before.

"Do not push your body more than it can handle Sol. You are young, allow the power of the Force to flow naturally, don't force it beyond your limits," Fay said. "It is a sacred relationship between yourself and the energy of the Force, a bond that allows respect and understanding to nourish."

Sol lowered his hand, opening his golden eyes to see the last jostling of the four Muntuur stones. "How did I do?"

"Excellent," praised Fay. "As I would have expected. Just remember that even though you are the Chosen One, you have to learn what your limits are. That way when you are ready, you can push past them. The Force is the greatest ally a Jedi will have, it is wise to listen to the whispers of the Force, and let it guide your actions."

"Yes Master," Sol said. The Jedi duo sat in silence as Sol focused his thoughts on the Muntuur stones. "Do you think I can do this? Bring balance to the Force?"

The elvish Jedi didn't say anything, causing Sol to look over at his master. Her smooth, perfect skin looked soft and pure, the tattooed markings on her face added a raw mystique to her visage. He did care for her, as he told Barriss… Maybe he cared more for her than he knew…

"There is a reason why the Force brought us together, even if we wish to know what that plan is now, it is wiser to let things flow naturally instead of trying to dominate by force," Fay stated. "However yes, I believe you will bring balance to the Force, but the measure of how will be determined by you."

"You have any idea what Master Yoda is planning?" asked Sol.

Fay shook her head, a fond smile curling her lips. "Master Yoda has his ways, he is as mysterious as the Force is. I am surprised however that he is willing to change the Jedi way because of you."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised myself," Sol admitted.

"Though he does care about you, I know that much," Fay continued. "I can't predict what will happen in the future, but I do know that you will do what's best for the Order and the Republic. Trust in me, yourself and the Force."

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **One month later…**

"Vaapad is as aggressive and powerful as its namesake, but its power comes at great risk: immersion in Vaapad opens the gates that restrain one's inner darkness. To use Vaapad, a Jedi must allow himself to enjoy the fight; he must give himself over to the thrill of battle. The rush of winning. Vaapad is a path that leads through the penumbra of the dark side…This was Vaapad's ultimate test." Mace Windu explained. The lightsaber of the Master of the Order hung from Windu's belt, Sol noted the electrum chrome signified Windu's position within the Order.

Tr'a Saa watched her former apprentice from the high balcony as she stood next to her old friend. A look of satisfaction showed the Neti Master's sign of pride for her student. She observed Windu's body language and presence in the Force; how he presented himself was a mirror of controlled power and prestige.

"This will be quite the experience, for all of us," T'ra Saa stated, earning a nod from Fay.

"I've never seen Vaapad in action before, I just hope Sol is up for the challenge," Fay said.

"If I've figured anything about him, and you, he should be able to overcome anything thrown at him," comforted the Neti Master.

The sounds of lightsaber and Sunsaber igniting focused the Jedi Masters' attention back to the training session.

"I just have to channel my inner darkness in order for Vaapad to work?" asked Sol. "And from there just control it?"

"It is far easier said than done," Windu noted. "Vaapad is the pinnacle of control. Many things in the galaxy are out of our control, but our sense of responsibility and sacrifice pushes us to greatness."

"But haven't many Jedi fallen to the Dark side, never to return?" asked Sol.

"That is true, yes, but the Dark side is temptation of what Jedi lack- the ability to force one's will and ambition above all else and at every cost," explained Windu. "You will have to recognize the signs of the Dark side in order to overcome it. You brought an interesting point about the relationship between Master and Apprentice, it is something the Council was aware of. But what you lack to see is the eventual problems of a more personal relationship can cause a Jedi to become distracted from their mission."

"But couldn't that give a Jedi more reason to succeed and return from their mission to their loved ones?" inquired Sol.

"At what cost? It is the same dilemma that Master Luminara mentioned- does the end justify the means because of your selfish want?" countered Windu. "Love is contradictory of itself- it is both selfless and selfish."

"So what is the point of the Jedi Code?"

"The Code provides a standard for the Jedi to follow, instead of us making our rules whenever it's "convenient" for us. We are not devoided of emotion, Sunrider, you must understand this. The purpose of the Code is to understand that our emotions should not control us, especially for those that we care about," Windu continued. "That's why when Master and Apprentice part, it is a hard feeling to overcome. But it is for the best- it allows the individual to rely on themselves and grow mentally and spiritually."

"And what has Master Yoda told you? Regarding the future of the Jedi?"

"There are Sith Holocrons that reside within the archives of the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda plans on studying the history of the Sith in order to understand what the Jedi will have to face in the future." Sol nodded in understanding, the thought of Yoda studying under the Sith teachings just seemed… off to him.

"Now, let us focus on your lesson," Windu insisted. "Vaapad requires to enjoy the fight. To allow the indulgence of your enemy to fuel your power and use it against them." Sol rolled his shoulders as the Jedi Master slammed his amethyst blade upon the Chosen One's Sunsaber. The ten year old Padawan noted the form's attacks seemed unconnected but Master Windu admitted to being the creator of Vaapad that there must be some pattern. Incorporating a Force-Push into his attack, Sol pressed onward into the offensive style of Ataru and Djem So; ferocious speed, agility and strength afforded some time for the Padawan to think of some kind of strategy.

The fury of Vaapad was nearly overwhelming, but the Chosen One managed to keep pace with Windu's onslaught. The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming themselves into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent.

"How many arms do you see, Sol?" asked Windu, placing some distance between the two. Sol panted, his arms tired from the relentless defense and offense of fending off Windu's attacks. "That can't be everything you have Sunrider. That is nowhere near enough to become a practitioner of Vaapad. To combat against the Dark side. To protect those you care about. How far will you fall?"

 _His master… Barriss… Yoda… Qui-Gon… Obi-Wan… Dooku… Aayla…_

Fay frowned at Windu's words, doubt creeping into her soul. She trusted Windu enough to do what was necessary, however she wasn't sure what her Padawan's limits are. But she trusted Sol enough with his life…

"You wanted this Sunrider," declared Windu, the amethyst light making his face darker in the shadows. "The entire uprooting of the Jedi Order and possibly of the Jedi Code. We saw that with the misinterpretation of your prophecy, now what will you do?"

The Chosen One's mind racked with all possibilities… possibilities that he didn't know were real or not. His golden eyes dilated with anxiety, his grip on his Sunsaber made his knuckles white.

"You're afraid," Windu noted. "Afraid of being a failure to the Order, to yourself… to Master Fay." Sol turned his gaze towards Windu. The Master of the Order pointed his lightsaber at the Padawan, his eyes hiding an unknown intent. "Your feelings for your master are strong, as I expected."

"What more do you want from me?" asked Sol, his voice harboring a soft growl. His teeth gnashed tightly, inhaling air through them. "I'm doing my best here. It's not my fault the Force has tasked me with fixing YOUR problems!" Mace Windu kept a stern gaze on the Chosen One, his stance strong and firm. A maelstrom of Force energy stormed within the Chosen One. "I have developed feelings for the people that have raised me, trained me, taught me!" Reaching for the other hilt on his belt, the duality of the Sunsaber and the blade of what he called the Darksaber casted its homogenize light across his face. "Maybe that's what the Force is… I don't know. All I know is what my master has taught me and what I can understand of it."

The sounds of crackling danced within the air, the stern gaze of Mace Windu easing to a look of surprise as he saw lightning form around the arms of Sol Sunrider.

"Enough!" shouted Mace Windu. "Stand down Sunrider!"

Sol shook his head, a firm glare showing the storm that raged within the Chosen One. "You asked me how far I will fall… And I will show you!" Sol's stance was now a one-handed high guard with the blade of the Sunsaber held horizontally above the head and pointed to the side. His body was half-twisted, with the off-hand swept across and down- the stance of Vaapad. Leaping with ferocity, slashing with the dual blades of the Sunsaber and Darksaber, Sol Sunrider unleashed a flurry of white and black light. Surprised by the sudden blitz of speed and power, Mace Windu continued his strategy of Vaapad, keeping the Chosen One at bay.

Windu recognized the strikes of Sol's attacks, he was copying the style that Windu had used. Nonetheless impressed by the boy's near-instant adaption of the form, Windu knew that Sol needed to stop- he was pushing himself too far with the Dark side. Apparently Windu had pushed something deep within the Chosen One, though what exactly he didn't know.

Leaning away from a strike to the neck, Windu swatted the dual blades of the Chosen One and pushed Sol away with the Force, and picking him up the same way. "You have proved a valiant point Sunrider, but stand now! You have lost!"

"No," Sol started. "No, no, YOU have lost!" A torrent of white lightning stormed through the Padawan's body, directing the current of Force lightning from through the Sunsaber and Darksaber. The sudden attack forced Windu to drop Sol and block the Dark sided technique, absorbing the power into his amethyst blade. He could feel his bones strain against the immense power of the Chosen One, he could even feel his boots being pushed back against the floor. "POWER! UNLIMITED POW-"

Sol Sunrider's golden eyes began to grow hazy, his skull buzzed in agony yet he tried to push past the pain…

Pain…

 _As I would have expected. Just remember that even though you are the Chosen One, you have to learn what your limits are. That way when you are ready, you can push past them._

Fay's soft presence touched his mind, causing his raging mind to slow to a halt.

' _Please, don't do this,_ ' Sol could hear her voice. ' _Calm yourself, listen to the words of the Force trying to call out to you._ '

"How do I know- that it's the Force?" Sol whispered hoarsely, his throat hurt when he spoke.

' _You won't. Not if you continue down this path._ '

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **10 months later… 28 BBY**

Mace Windu inspected the face of Sol Sunrider, he looked different. He had grown, the dark frown etched on his face was evident enough. The incident that followed was something of legend within the Order- a Jedi using Force lightning. A Sith technique.

The only other Jedi with a similar technique was Plo Koon, which he deemed the technique Electric Judgment, after hunting down a criminal a few years ago, after a torrent of lightning in a moment of calm tranquility. The Council decided to let the Kel Dor master decide on the matter of such a technique. Ultimately Plo Koon decided to use the technique when appropriate.

And when the news of the Chosen One displaying a similar technique, albeit in a more aggressive fashion, the Kel Dor agreed to train Sol to master his new power.

The eleven year old Padawan opened his golden eyes to see Master Windu's gaze staring back at him. "I like to think I've learned Vaapad rather well, wouldn't you agree?"

Windu offered a half-smirk, "You have skill, that much I knew already. But you can see why I was cautious on teaching you."

"Yes, it's a lot harder than I thought."

"To come this far in your training, I must give my praise," Windu commended. "Do remember what I taught you: do not let Vaapad control you. You are in control, you must always be in control of yourself. The tiniest cracks will result in a flood of Dark side energies, and you will be lost in it."

The Chosen One nodded, closing his eyes and bowing his head as he continued to meditate. The ever-current of the Light and Dark sides lingered within the Chosen One, Mace Windu sensed that.

"Stand," Windu said. The Chosen One complied, smoothing out the wrinkles of his Jedi robes. "Go and rest, you have done very well." Mace Windu rested his hand on Sol's shoulder, followed by a sincere smile. "Things have changed, things you haven't seen come into fruition yet. But just be wary of what you will face, whether by your actions or the actions of others. It will take time for you to realize how much of an impact you've made to the Order."

Flattered by the compliments of Mace Windu, Sol Sunrider returned the smile. "I hope you're right. I don't mean to be rude but I have to go."

Windu nodded in acceptance, shooing Sol away.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **Dantooine**

"As on Coruscant, Force-sensitive children are taken to Dantooine as well, though it is done rarely, and only with those they believe are destined to become Jedi Knights- it is the secret nature of this place," Fay explained as Master and Apprentice walked within the confines of the Jedi Enclave. Beautiful lush grass trickled past their feet as they walked along the pasture, and from the west courtyard Sol could see the entrance to the youngling's quarters and the view of where the superior Council chamber laid.

The warm sun glazed on the rustic planet, adding a beauty immeasurable in words. Fay had understood this beauty for many, many centuries; still it never failed to encapsulate her. Seeing the busied look on her Padawan, Fay gently nudged Sol, getting his attention.

"Don't dwell too much on your thoughts," Fay said. "Enjoy the beauty surrounding you this very moment."

"Sorry," Sol said quietly.

"I know you are troubled by what your destiny has in store for you, but this is an opportunity for you to understand _why_ you will fight," Fay continued. "To contemplate what is at stake and strive for the protection of what you care about."

The eleven year old Padawan merely nodded, though not seemingly content with her answer. The elvish Jedi took in her apprentice's response in stride, mulling over her words. "What do you want to protect? Why do you want to bring balance to the Force?"

Sol's brow deepened. That's exactly what he was trying to figure out. He couldn't piece it together. Or maybe he couldn't explain it properly… he couldn't tell. "What even is 'balance'?" Sol asked. "Is it a balance of the Jedi and Sith? Of the Light and Dark? Or is it something else?"

"It depends on the type of balance that you want: a temporary peace or an ever-lasting peace," Fay stated. "I have prevented and ended many wars when I left the Order. However the problem lies in the fact that people don't live long enough to see how long that peace truly lasts, mainly on the fact that the "problem" is the foundation of everything. It never goes away."

"Doesn't that mean that everything that you've done in the Outer Rim was for nothing?" Sol asked.

"I believed the same," Fay said. "Except when I realized what the actual problem was, then I fixed it." She rested her hand on Sol's golden-brown hair. "The Jedi are the reason why many of these galactic wars have started, always two there are. That is an old Sith proverb realized by Darth Bane when he created the Rule of Two. As long as there are two opposing sides, two opposing ideologies, peace can never be truly had. Nor can the balance that you were meant to bring. At least that is what I believe."

Sol kicked a small patch of grass, shaking his leg a little. "I just wish that this was a lot simpler. Probably would be if it wasn't for the Dark Woman."

"Or it was the will of the Force at work," Fay suggested. "Either way a change would've happened, and it was a change I believe the Order needed."

Opening his hand, Sol concentrated on the raw power building through his body; a tiny web of white Force lightning trickled between his finger before disappearing. "I hope these will be good changes, especially since everyone is counting on me."

"Counting on us," Fay corrected, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I will be by your side Sol, no matter which path the Force takes us good or bad."

"Thank you, Master," Sol smiled in gratitude.

"Go and join the other Padawans, it's been a while since you've had any fun," Fay said, pushing him towards a small group of Padawans. Sol attempted to protest but was hushed by Fay. "You need this. You have enough on your mind as it is, remember what I told you about pushing yourself. A child shouldn't have the worries you have, and I want you to enjoy the little freedom you have. You deserve that much."

Taking a deep breath, Sol did as his master suggested and joined the other Padawans. The group noticed the newcomer and welcomed him with open arms, big smiles on their faces quickly changed to surprise and astonishment. Fay smiled, figuring that Sol must've told them who he was. That and the sound of electricity crackling in the air wasn't another reason.

The elvish Jedi rubbed her eyes, a little flutter stirring in her stomach. "You will do amazing things Sol, I knew that when I found you. You already made me proud, I want everyone to see what I see." Fay quietly slipped away while Sol's back was to her. A small fond smile seeped into her spirits as she sauntered to the endless grass fields, a flock of Brith soaring overhead.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **One year later… 27 BBY**

"What do you think?" Sol asked Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi were observing the statue of Qui-Gon Jinn that was erected in the Jedi Archives. To the right of the statue was the statue of Dooku.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stroked his evenly trimmed beard in thought. "It's not a bad replica, it's just missing something."

"Life?" inquired Sol cheekily.

"That and…" Kenobi hummed as he tried to figure what was missing. "Something I can't put my finger on."

Sol snapped his fingers in realization. "A body! That's it."

The older Jedi pursed his lips, ignoring the urge to make a witty comment. He refused to become like Vos in any capacity…

"Are you having any problems Master Kenobi?" The Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu, asked, announcing her presence next to the Jedi.

"No, no I'm fine, thank you," said Kenobi.

"Hello Sol," Jocasta greeted the Chosen One kindly.

Sol bowed his head politely. "Madame Jocasta, it's nice to you again."

"Same to you," replied the Chief Librarian. Following the gaze of Kenobi to the replica of Qui-Gon Jinn's head, Jocasta placed her hand on the sculpture. "A individual thinker, much like his master."

"Really? I've heard that Master Dooku was bit of a, well, I can't think of the word…"

"Perfectionist?" Sol insinuated. "Either way you probably weren't far off from that."

"He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I ever had the privilege of knowing," continued Jocasta, removing her hand from Qui-Gon's bust.

Obi-Wan contemplated on the Librarian's words, recalling the conversation he had with his master a couple of years ago. "I'm surprised that Master Dooku didn't make it to the Council, I can't see what he wouldn't be invited. I can understand why Qui-Gon wasn't on the Council, but Master Dooku, given his reputation would seem like a easy choice."

"One might say, even with Dooku's esteemed reputation, his thoughts were always a bit out of step with the Council's decisions. Much like your Master, Kenobi: idealists," explained Jocasta.

"Really?" replied Obi-Wan, a charming smile appearing and chuckled at the apparent irony.

"I would consider myself more of a realist, than an idealist," the smooth baritone voice of Dooku called behind Kenobi, causing the trio to find the elder Jedi holding a flicker of a smirk on his lips. "Though I suppose I do have a speck of a dream somewhere deep inside." Dooku contemplated on the bust of his student before starting again. "I must say I do enjoy the poetic notion of Master and Apprentice side by side, in one form or another. Thank you Madame Jocasta."

"It's no problem Master Dooku, I figured you would enjoy such a symbolic touch," Jocasta smiled daintily, a bit flustered by the strong presence of the Jedi Master. Dooku smiled politely then changing his focus to the Chosen One. "I trust you've been keeping up with your studies, as well as your saber training."

Sol gave a soft snort, a look of confidence shining in his eyes. Such a look made Dooku quietly chuckle. "I've been working overtime it seems, I don't think I've fully slept in a week. I probably read every stack that exists in the Archive, or fairly close."

"If by close, you mean you have a long way to go, then yes," Jocasta insisted, a teasing smile set for Sol.

The Chosen One eyed the librarian for a moment then looking away. "Fair enough, I'd probably die before I even a fourth of this knowledge read."

"Was there anything you need?" Jocasta asked Dooku.

The elder Jedi shook his head. "Just here for a small visit to the vault is all. I'll be gone shortly." Turning to face the bust of his apprentice one last time, he noticed that Sol had disappeared.

 **-Golden Age of the Force-**

 **One year later… 26 BBY**

"Make your stance is strong and wide, but not too wide," instructed Sol, guiding Barriss' stance as he stood behind her. He placed his hands on her hips as he demonstrated how to properly stand for battle. "You'll need to generate a lot of power when you swing, hence the swaying of your hips being a good start. If you have a solid stance it'll be hard to knock you down plus all that extra strength will be good for knocking down your opponent."

Barriss tried to ignore the placement of her friend's hands, fixing her gaze to the Twi'lek Aayla Secura. The seventeen year old Twi'lek waited patiently for Sol to finish his lesson with Barriss before they could practice.

"Since you're using Soresu, the same form as your master, an overwhelming defense is your best offense," Sol informed, stepping a few feet back. "Hence why I wanted you to have a stronger stance when you counterattack Aayla's strikes as it will drain Aayla's strength reserves."

Barriss nodded. "Right, I understand."

Sol inhaled briefly, thinking of any last minute advice to give his longtime friend. He leaned in towards Barriss' ear and whispered, "Don't rush yourself. Soresu is based on stamina and endurance, you hold the advantage of pacing yourself. She will follow your lead if you play it smart."

The warm breath from Sol tickled the Mirialan's skin. And it took every ounce of control of her self-being to not shiver. Nodding, Barriss' cerulean blade ignited and opened in the signature Soresu stance. Aayla responded in kind with the reverse grip of Shien, partially surprising Sol as he was accustomed to seeing Aayla use the traditional style of Shien.

Resting on the other side of room and watching the fight commence, Sol noticed Serra Keto looking at him. The two sat in silence for a moment then returning their gaze to the fight.

"You want another rematch?" asked Sol, a playful smile appearing. Serra snorted and leaned back on her hands.

"And invite another humiliating defeat?" replied Serra.

"You'll get better," Sol snickered.

"I was talking about you," countered Serra.

"I've never lost to you," retorted the Chosen One, turning towards his friend. His golden eyes squinted as he realized what she was talking about. "You tripped me!"

"Still won didn't I?" Serra laughed at Sol's unamused expression.

"Yeah, your ONLY win," snipped Sol with a smug look.

The female Padawan slapped his shoulder sternly, rolling her eyes. "Can't you let me have this?"

Sol shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'm a nice guy."

"You're a jerk!" berated Serra. Sol snickered in glee and returned his attention to Barriss and Aayla. The Mirialan was holding her hold very well, clean cut and well-timed blocks aided her in their fight. To no surprise Aayla was a marvel with the form of Shien, fluid grace and power flowed across her body as she laid an unrelenting assault.

Sensing his master's presence, and the presence of Master Yoda and Master Windu, Sol stood to his feet. Immediately the sounds of the lightsabers ceased.

"Is something wrong Master?" inquired Sol.

The elvish Jedi looked upon her apprentice with firm determination. "The Trade Federation was commenced a blockade on the planet of Naboo. It seems this has been going on for a month."

"The Trade Federation?" Sol repeated, a frown growing on his brow. He looked towards Master Yoda and Windu then back to his master. "Didn't you tell me something about the Senate placing heavy taxation on the trade routes? Is that why they're doing this?"

Fay nodded. "And because of this the children of Naboo starve and supplies are scarce. It is cruel and barbaric."

"When do we leave? This is must be the reason why you three are here," inferred Sol.

"We are sending the two of you in secret, per the request of the Chancellor," Windu stated. "The Chancellor has already broken protocol because of this, but it's a necessary one."

"Any reason for us specifically?" asked Sol.

"Experience with diplomatic meetings such as these, Master Fay has," Yoda said. "A good experience for you as well, and it will be, what lies beyond the Temple, to see."

He felt the Heart of Fire pressed against his chest, tied together by a string. His first mission. Away from the Temple. "We should leave now before more people suffer."

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Whooo! This is one big chapter! But I think I got nearly everything I wanted for Sol's character… hopefully lol. And now we begin the true path of this story…**

 **Though I do worry if I rushed a bit with the Vaapad training and the rest of the chapter... it is sort of long, so it might be lol. But I hope you guys can see what I was trying to do here. But luckily the next two chapters will be easier (depending if I want to do a small arc in between the two chapters, making three total).**

 **Harem-**

Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Bo-Katan Kryze, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Asajj Ventress, Mina Bonteri, the Daughter, Adi Gallia, Miraj Scintel, Rig Nema, Riyo Chuchi, Steela Gerrea, Sugi, Tiplar, Tiplee, Maris Brood, Serra Keto, Pix, Kaas Tod, Fay, T'ra Saa

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Fay ( _Small Planet; rough estimation, but given the concept of her character being heavily tied to the Force and the Light side, it is probable_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad against Sidious_ )

Darth Plageuis

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Thexan

Arcann

Vaylin

T'ra Saa ( _Possible Small Planet_ )

Revan

Vitiate

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara Unduli

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Maul

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Senya

Galen Marek/Starkiller

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Maris Brood


End file.
